A promised kept Brucas
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Brooke leaves her fiance Chase after their daughters dies in an accident.  She heads back to Tree Hill, where the rest of the gang are living their lives without her, could their help her thought this horrible time and what secrets is Brooke hidding?
1. Prolong

_**A/N. I don't own anything of oth, also I am not sure of the surname of Chase, so I am using Adams. This is a Brucas, Naley and other couples will come later in the stroy!**_

_"Stephen King once wrote: 'Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away.. and in the end.. there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometime we lose them there again.'"_

_**Fashion Designer Brooke Davis in horrible accident**_

_**Leading into early hours of August 13th Brooke Davis, who is famous for her fashion line Hoes over bros was involved in an accident, with her was her soon to be husband and daughter of 3 years. Miss Davis substance a few cuts and bruise, but seem to be fine, but unfortunately her fiance and daughter weren't so lucky. Her Fiance who is Mr Chase Adams is critical and it's under investigation for if him and and Miss Davis where driving drunk. Beautiful little Amy-Lea was pronounced dead on the scene. Miss Davis and Mr Adams are being question for the amount of alcohol in their systems. No word has been said about how they are taking their daughters death. We are sorry to hear about this horrible event. **_

**New York City**

**Brooke**

I couldn't move, one minute was life was the greatest and next minute Chase was fighting for his life and my beautiful little princess was gone. The tears fall down my face freely. I couldn't even think, they was nothing that could make this go away, it wasn't a nightmare that I had hopped for.

"Miss Davis" the nurse said walking into the waiting room. I shot my eyes to look at her. Hopping she would give me good news.

"Mr Adams is awake, he is asking for you" the nurse said. I breath a sigh of relief as I slowly stood up and followed her towards Chase room.

I thanked the nurse when she closed the door after I had walked in. I then turned towards Chase and walked closer.

"Brooke" I heard Chase mumble. I walked towards his bed and grabbed his hand.

"She's gone, Chase, our beautiful baby girl...she lefted us" I said as the tears just fall down my face. Chase just starred at me, he looked as sad as I felt and I saw the tears start to fall down his face to.

"No Brooke, you lieing, she can't be gone" Chase said as he started getting into a state. I looked down, I couldn't stand to see Chase so sad, it looked like I just rip his heart out.

"I am sorry" I said, I couldn't take feeling like this anymore, I just couldn't face another day if she wasn't in it. I watched Chase, he looked around the room and at me again.

"Brooke...what happend?" Chase asked. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why am I here?...what happend to Amy?...why is she gone?" Chase said as he tryed to sit up.

"Chase...we were in an accident...don't you remember?" I asked him shocked.

"An accidedent?" Chase asked confused. The doctor walked in as Chase asked me that. I looked at him worried.

"Don't worry, with accidents they usually forget, he wont rememeber it, maybe it's not a bad thing" the doctor told me. I nodded my head.

"Miss Davis, there are some people outside who need to talk to you" the doctor told me. I nodded my head, kissed Chase on the head and walked out the room.

"Miss Davis?" the one man asked me as I walked closer to him

"Yes" I said, I didn't know what was going on here.

"We have some questions about the death of Amy-Lea Adams?" the other man said. With the mention of her name, I just couldn't take it, the tears poured down my face, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Amy" I whispered, still in denial that she had lefted me.

"Are you okay Miss Davis?" the same guy asked. I shock my head.

"Of casue I am NOT okay" I moaned at him. He looked taken back, but it wasn't like everyday something like this happened to me. I walked back to the bench that was behide me and sat down. I pulled my knees towards my chest and lay my head down onto of my knees. I needed Amy so much.

"Brooke...Brooke" somebody shouted running up to me. I looked up and run over to my assisesent Jamie. She was more like my best friend now. I hugged her as I cryed, the reality of what just happend sinking in.

"Sorry Miss, but we need to have a few word with you" the one man said. I looked up at him.

"What?" I snapped, tears still running down my eyes.

"We have some news for you...I was asked to ask you a few question before giving you the news" the guy said. I stood up.

"What would you like to ask?" I asked.

"What were you and Mr Adams doing this evening, before the accident?" the guy asked. I looked at him shocked, how dare he asked me that, but I had to answer his questions.

"Chase just picked up Amy and I from a dinner date I had with a friend of mine" I said. The one took down notes.

"You can phone her if you want to make sure I wasn't lieing" I snapped to the guy.

"No need to be nasty Miss Davis, I am just doing my job." the man said. I could see Jamie getting really angry, but she just shut up.

"And what did you have to drink at this party?" the other man asked. I looked shocked.

"Are you trying to say that I was drunk and killed my daughter?" I asked shocked again.

"No miss Davis, it's just questions I need to ask" the guy said back firmily. I calmed myself down and looked at them.

"No, I wasn't drunk, I didn't ever drink anything and Chase also, we always had a rule that we would never drink and drive with Amy in the car, he would never have done that" I said back firmily. I knew that couldn't never have been what caused the accicdent.

"I believe you Miss Davis, but we need to take a test from you, just so we have proof of what you saying is true" the man said. I was annoyed but I just nodded my head, I knew that it was the truth, so I didn't have to worry.

"What about Mr Adams, did you have one with him also?" I asked, knowing the answer would be that he didn't drink tonight.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about" the man said as he stood up.

"What?" I asked, getting worried.

"His blood test come back, he was way over the limit, it appears that his level was one of the highest we have seen" the man said. I just stared at them, I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to believe them either.

"No...it can't be" I said back still shocked.

"Sorry Brooke Davis?" somebody said pulling me out of the shock I was in. I looked up to see a young girl looking at me with tears running down her face.

"Yes" I said.

"I am sorry to do this to you now...but could you please tell me where Chase Adams is?' the girl asked. I looked strangly at the girl.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well I didn't want you to find out this way, but Chase and I have been seeing each other...I am in love with him and I think he need me right now" the girl said. I frooze, all this couldn't be happening, was this girl telling me that Chase was cheating on me, did I just lose my daugher and fiance in one day, one hour? I stood up and looked right at this girl.

"How dare you lie to me?" I snapped at her. Jamie pulled my arm.

"Brooke, calm down" Jamie said.

"No" I shouted pulling my arm away from her. The girl looked worried as I walked closer towards her.

"We didn't want you to find out this way, but tonight Chase told me that he was going to tell you soon, and after a few drinks he admited to me that he didn't want to lose you, but he didn't want to lose me either, I told him he had to chose, but you have to know that I am in love with Chase" the girl said. I thought back on the whole night, Chae wasn't in a very good mood, and he didn't talk much to me, actually he never said a word, he didn't seem drunk but I was again sitting with Amy in the backseat, she wasn't feeling well. I dropped my head down and felt the tears start in my eyes again. How could Chase do that to me, how could he take my daughet away from me and cheat on me in the same night. Suddenly I felt like I was going to pass out and everything went black!

**A few days later**

**Tree Hill**

**Lucas**

"No way dude" Haley giggled as she sat at the counter at Karen's Cafe reading Lucas new novel.

"What no way?" I asked.

"You can't add this part in the book" Haley moaned, showing me the part.

"Come on Hales, I need Haley James Scott...stupid moments" I laughed. Haley hit me on the arm.

"Hey" she moaned. I laughed and took the book away from her.

"While it's to late, it's about to be sent to all the book stores" I said.

"Luke.." Hales moaned again. I laughed and jumped off my seat to get us some coffee.

"So Nate teaching James basketball again?" I asked.

"Yeah, James was up early this morning, begging Nathan, he couldn't say no...I am so sure that James is going to be a Raven in high school" Haley laughed.

"While it does help having his dad and his uncle coach the Raves doesn't it?" I joked with Hales. Haleys smiled.

"So I am going to be a cheerleading" Lily said as she run up to Hales and I and started cheering.

"Really?...you want to be head cheerlead?" Haley asked Lily.

"Of casue, then I will rule the school" Lily smiled proudly. Haley and I smiled at each other, I thought of Brooke, we hadn't seen her in 6 years, a few years back I ran into her in New York but we never got back together, after a year I read in the papers that she was engaged to Chase Adams, it was quite a suprise.

"So do you like my cheers Luke?" Lily asked me pulling me out of my day dream.

"Love them...did you show mommy?" I asked her. She shock her head.

"Not yet, I wanted to show you first" Lily smiled proudly. Lily and I were very close, I tell her about her father Keith all the time, she love hearing story about him and of casue I miss him, so it keeps me concerted to him.

"While I am sure she would love to see it" I said bending down towards her height. Lily smiled and kissed me before she run off. I stood up and Hales smiled at me.

"She looks like Keith, you know that" Haley said. I smiled slighly at her.

"Yeah, she would of been a daddy's girl" I laughed. Hales laughed to before I handed her coffee.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"So where is the best boyfriend in the world?" Peyton smiled as she walked into the Cafe. I smiled and walked up to her to kiss her.

"I take that it is good news?" I asked her. She smiled brighly at me and threw her arms around me.

"I got it, I really got it" Peyton shreaked. I hugged her tighly, Peyton had just been offered a job as a music produers for a new band that was coming up. She hadn't meet the band yet but she went on the interview today and had been offfered it.

"Luke thanks for talking me into trying" Peyton smiled as she gave me a quick kiss.

"I am just glad you got it" I said. Haley run and hugged Peyton.

"Now we can get free concert tickets to a live show" Hales joked. We all laughed.

"Don't you already?" Peyton joked back.

"Yeah but this is so much cooler" Hales joked again. We all just laughed.

"LUKE" my mom shouted towards me as she stood in the back of the Cafe. I looked towards her and she had this terrible look on her face. I rushed towards her and she pointed towards the tv. I looked up and saw Brooke, I monited for the others to come closer and we stood watching the news.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked confused as Nathan, Mouth and James entered the Cafe and walked towards us that were all standing around the tv.

"Sweetie" Hales said looking sad as she dashed towards Nathan.

"That's Brooke, what happend?" Mouth asked confused.

"It seems her daughter was killed in an accicdent" Peyton said sadly. Suddenly all of us were quite, we couldn't believe what had just happend.

"Poor Brooke" Haley said as tear filled in her eyes.

"I am going to see her" I said.

"What?"...Luke you havn't seen her in 6 years...how would you know where to find her?" My mom asked. Oh yeah, that's what I forgot to tell you, nobody know that I saw Brooke in New York a few years ago, not even Peyton!

"Luke is right...I wanna go see her to" Peyton said.

"Me to" Haley and Mouth said together. It seemed settled, we were going to see Brooke.

**Brooke**

I stood just outside the door of the one place I remember so much, it had some much of my past, happy moments, sad moments, actually just the normal everyday moment that I shared with my friends...my friends...how could I call them that when I hadn't seen them in 6 years..6 whole years I hadn't spoken to them, besides Lucas, who I ran into a few years before, the the others, not one phone call, not even one single letter. I looked at myself in the window, fixing up whatever I could to make myself look better, once fixing my hair I placed my hand on the door knob and turned it around to open it only to reveal...Karen's Caf'e.

**Hey everybody...this is my new story, hope you are enjoyed it, please review, I don't know if anybody isgoing to like this story and want me to carry on with it. Just riview please.**

**Also I am writing anther story Waiting for a second chaces, so check that one out to and let me know!**

**All chapters will start with quotes in the begging!**

**Thanks**

**Samantha**


	2. Welcome home Brooke

_**A/N: I don't know anything, expect Amy-Lee**_

_**Thanks to everybody who had reviewed, it means sooooo much, i hope you conuite to review this story, as more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Once again thanks for the reviews**_

_**Anyway chapter 1, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Samantha**_

**Brooke**

I walked into Karen's Cafe and looked around, everything was still the same, the crowed of people had obivally changed, but the atmosphere was like it used to be. I stepped inside and smiled as I walked around, I hadn't realised till now how much I had missed Tree Hill. I walked towards the counter and stopped when I heard a lady and little girl moaning.

"But mommy" the little girl moaned.

"Lily Rose Scott" the lady shouted. Lily stomped off and sat at the counter, picking up her pencil and colouring-in. The little girl was so cute, she looked a lot like Keith, but she had Karen's brown hair.

"So if you had to put these two colours together I would say you get a blue" I said as I leaned down towards her. She stopped and looked up at me.

"I am not allowed to talk to strangers" Lily said concerned.

"While I am glad that your mommy taught you that, but I am not a stranger...I am Brooke Davis...Designer of Cloths over bros" I said as I held out my hand to shake her hand. She just starred at me. I took my hand away.

"Okay...this start that again..I am a friend of your brother Lucas...I was around when you were born, I remember that day, it was the day I almost lost my diploma because I admitted to stealing" I said to Lily and then started talking more to myself. Lily just conuited to stare at me before she handed me a crayon.

"I think you need this more then I do...when mommy makes me angry I colour" Lily said seriously. I chuckled as I took the crayon from her.

"Thanks Lily" I smiled.

"So how old are you now?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"This much" she said showing me her six fingers.

"Wow...you can almost be a model for cloths over broes" I said. Lily shock her head.

"Would you like to see my mommy, maybe she can help you?" Lily asked worried. I chuckled and nodded my head, I would get more information out of Karen then a six year old.

"Mommy" Lily shouted as she jumped off the chair and headed to find Karen. I stood waiting for Karen as I order my coffee.

"Who's here?" Karen asked confused.

"Cloths over bros" Lily said getting the name confused. I laughed when I heard her. Karen's head shot up.

"In otherwords Brooke Davis" I smiled. Karen just starred at me, I could see she didn't know how to react.

"Brooke" Karen said as she walked over to me. I watched Karen, somehow I had a feeling that she knew what had happened. Before I knew it Karen pulled me into her arms. I hugged her back tightly, Karen was always like a mother to me.

"I am sorry" Karen whisptered, that when I knew I was right. I pulled her tighter as the tears started filling in my eyes, if anybody knew what it felt like to lose somebody it was Karen.

**Haley**

"I can't believe something like this would happend to Brooke" I said sadly as I sat closer to Nathan. He held me as the tears filled me eyes.

"I would have really liked to have meet Brooke's daughter" Mouth chuckled. Nate and Luke chuckled slightly also.

"So when do we leave?" Peyton asked. Luke shock his head and stood up, I could see it was really upset, I knew he wanted to be with Brooke.

"Mommy...I want some juice" James begged me.

"I'll go" Nathan said as he started getting up.  
"No, Nate, I want to see Karen anyway, I'll get it" I said picking James up and walking away from the group. Lily come running past me as I walked out. I put James down and headed towards where I saw Karen.

"I really loved her Karen" I heard somebody say, the person was in tears. I walked closer towards them and just stopped dead in my tracks when I saw...

"Brooke?" I asked shcoked. Brooke and Karen looked at me suddenly and Brooke run into my arms, I wasn't sure what had just happend, but I held Brooke tighter as the both of us were in tears.

**Lucas**

"Uncle Nate...do you wanna see my cheers?" Lily asked Nathan.

"Lily not right now, where is mommy?" I asked her.

"But Uncle Nate wants to see them...please say yes" Lily begged Nathan.

"Lily..where is mom?" I asked her again, geting annoyed.

"LUCAS" Lily shouted.

"Lily...where?" I asked for the final time.

"There...with cloes over broes" Lily said, not eveing looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused. Lily stomped her foot at me and looked cross.

"Who's cloes..." I started when I just realised what she had said.

"Cloes over broes?" Peyton asked shocked. Nate, Mouth and Peyton junped up and we run towards my mom, when I saw Haley and..Brooke...hugging.

"BROOKE" I shouted as I pulled her into my arms. I couldn't believe the Brooke was here, at my mom's cafe!

**Brooke**

I couldn't believe it when Haley walked up to us, I grabbed her and hugged her tight. I had missed Hales so much. Before I knew it somebody shouted..

"BROOKE" Luke shouted as I looked at him. He pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tight. I couldn't believe that I was here with Lucas Scott.

"Brooke" Mouth smiled sadly at me as I hugged him.

"How you doing Mouth?" I asked him.

"Okay, um...Brooke...we really are...sorry for...well you know" Mouth started. I smiled slighly at the group of people. Tears started filling my eyes, but I just couldn't cry in front of them.

"I know" I said.

"Even know everything that had happend, we are glad to see you again Brooke" Nate said. I smiled at Nate and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know, it's great to see you guys again also" I smiled the best I could.

"Hi Brooke" Peyton said.

"Hi Peyton" I said back, just smiled a quick smiled at her. After everything that had happened between us the last summer we where together, coming back here wasn't going to mend our friendship back, nothing would do that!

"Can somebody watch my cheers" Lily moaned as she walked over to everybody.

"No sweetie...we are busy now" Karen said nicely to her daughter. I thought of Amy, I could image her being just like that if she had turned 6 years old. I bent down to her hight and smiled.

"Sure...I would love to" I smiled. Lily smiled and motoin for me to sit down.

"Hoes over broes...you are going to like this" Lily said exicted. I laughed as she called me that again. I sat down and watched her cheer.

**Lucas**

I watched how Brooke was acting, I could tell that she was hurting in inside but she was trying to be tha old Brooke, the one that never let anybody in. She smiled and cheered for Lily but it must have been killing her, knowing that her daughter wasn't coming back.

"Brooke, you okay?" Haley asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I can see Lily is going to be the next Head cheerleader" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, and this little guy is going to be caption of the Raven" Haley smiled as Nathan passed James to her. Brooke smiled and started playing with James.

"I can't believe how big they both are" Brooke said. Haley nodded and I could see Haley was a little umcoftable.

"Brooke..Rachel is so exicted that you are home and asked if you have anywhere to stay?" Mouth asked.

"Oh so Rachel is still around?...umm I was just going to check into a motel" Brooke smiled.

"No way, you staying with Rach and I" Mouth said. I wanted to offer but I knew that Peyton and Brooke weren't friends anymore and with Peyton and I sharing a flat that wouldn't work out.

"Are you sure Mouth?" Brooke asked. Mouth nodded and sat on the other side of Brooke.

"Yeah..besides Rach is so exicted, she is at work now" Mouth said.

"So you and Rachel together?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, for three years now, it's been great" Mouth smiled.

"Rachel is now a model" Haley added in.

"Oh and you not throwing anymore drinks in here face?" Brooke asked joking. Haley laughed.

"No we actually friends, believe it or not" Haley said.

"Not" Brooke joked. They all laughed. Brooke sood up and walked towards the counter where my mom was cleaning.

"Sorry Karen, do you mind if I have some coffee?" Brooke asked.

"Not at all" my mom said as she poured some coffee.

"Brooke" I said as I stood next to her.

"Hey Luke" Brooke smiled.

"You okay?" I asked. She shurraged her shoulders.

"Sometimes I feel fine, other days it's hard for me to even get out of bed" Brooke admitted. I felt so bad for her, I put my arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"We are all here for you Brooke, promise, even Peyton" I added in.

"Speaking of Peyton, I don't think she will like the fact that we are here with me, it's okay Luke, I am fine" Brooke said as she pulled away from him.

"Promise?" I asked. Brooke nodded and half smiled.

"Promise" Brooke said. I sqeased her hand as I walked away from here, looking back to make sure she was fine.

**Peyton**

I watched Luke and Brooke talking by the counter. I couldn't help but feel horroblie, Brooke was going thought this hard time and I was standing here feeling unsure of myself because Brooke and Luke were talking together. I decided to go outside for some freash air, when I closed the door behide me I heard people yelling.

"Where is Miss Davis now?" the one lady shouted.

"How is she holding up?" another one shouted. I got a fright when I looked fowards and the road was full of reportes.

"I don't have any news about Miss Davis...but I think she would like her privacy and I think you should respect that" I shouted out the the people crowing the road.

"This is our jobs" the lady shouted back.  
"And Brooke just lost her child..." I shouted but when I realised everybody was writing something done.

"You called her Brooke, do you know Miss Davis?...how long have you known her for?" another lady shouted. I signed and turned to go back inside when I saw Nathan coming out.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked confused.

"They all here about Brooke" I said.

"I think it times that you all leave" Nathan shouted.

"We heard that Miss Davis is in this Cafe" someday shouted.

"It doesn't matter, she wants to be lefted alone, now everybody you not getting any stories, please leave" Nathan shouted as he opened the door to let me in then walked in after me.

**Brooke**

"What's going on there?" I asked Nathan as Peyton and him come back into the Cafe.

"Don't worry about it, just don't go out the front door, use the back when you leave" Nathan said trying to help me.

"What do they want?" Luke asked.

"They want to know how Brooke is doing" Peyton corrected me. I placed my head in my hands. I had to get out of here.

"'I'll go out the back, but I need some air" I said walked towards the back of Karen's.

"Want somebody to go with?" Mouth asked.

"No don't worry, i just need to do some thinking" I smiled sadly at them as I hugged them and arranged to meet Mouth back here in about 2 hours. I walked out the back and got into the street, I just needed to get away from all the pain, I needed to remembere myself again.

**Haley**

" I am realy worried about her" I said as Nathan hugged me.

"Don't worry Hales, she has all of us" Nathan said trying to resume me. I nodded my head and looked at Peyton. She looked really bad.

"What happend between you and Brooke?" I asked Peyton. She just looked at all of us, not saying a word, it must have been something bad.

**Brooke**

I found myself at the river court. I had some many memiores here, like the first game I saw Lucas play, the time graduation come and we promised each we would be back, so much had happend and we had all changed so much, it made me sad to think. The rivercourt hadn't changed, when I walked closer I could still see the makes we made after graduation, I smiled sligtly at them, looking at Chase name. I sat down on the bench and the last two days come running back to my head, the way Chase had srewed me over. I couldn't take it anymore, I had lost my daughter and Chase in the same day. I thought back on what I should do, I couldn't go back to New York city, to much had happend, and here everybody had gone on without me. I felt the tears slip down my check. What was there lefted for me?


	3. I'll always be there for you

_A/N: When Brooke is remembering what Chase said to her, it's all from different conversation, she is just remembering all the stuff he said to her._

**Nathan**

The whole gang watched Brooke leave, we were all really worried about her. But none of us had lost a child, so we didn't know what she was going thought. My attention turned towards Hales and James, Haley was tickling him and he was laughing. A small smiled spread across my face, my life had changed so much since I meet Hales, now I had a wife with a child.

"Mommy..I am tried" James said. Haley picked him up and head towards me.

"Nat I am taking James home, you going to come?" Haley asked me.

"A bit later, I forgot I had to do something, I will meet you at home" I smiled at her as I kissed Haley and James and headed out the Cafe.

**Haley**

I walked over to Karen to say goodbye, Karen, Deb and I all still worked at the Cafe, we were all in it together, the day Karen and Deb asked me to be partners with them I was so shocked, but took it with pleasure. We were always looking for new ways to spice up the Karen.

"Are you going now?" Karen asked.

"Yeah James is tired, but I will be back later" I said as I hugged Karen.

"Okay..did we just all become famous?" I heard Deb from be hide me. I turned around and smiled.

"We wish" I laughed.

"What happened then?...why are all the press outside?" Deb asked.

"Brooke Davis is back" Lucas informed Deb from where he was sitting with Peyton at the counter.  
"Brooke Davis?...wow" Deb said shocked.

"You guys must be thrilled" Deb asked.

"It's actually a sad story, her daughter was killed in an accident" I said sadly, thinking about Brooke.

"Oh my word..that's terrible..how is she taking it?" Deb asked shocked.

"She pretends to be okay..but you can see she is breaking up inside" Lucas said. I looked at Luke, he was really worried about Brooke, we all were.

"James and I have to go" I added.

"James come say goodbye to grandma" Deb said as she held out her arms for James. James jumped into Debs arms, smiling brighly, they realy got on great.

"Are you going to come vist grandma later?" Deb asked James.

"Can we have ice-cream?" James asked. I laughed, he really loved his ice-cream.

"With chocalate sauoce" Deb smiled.

"Yay" James cheered. I smiled and held out my arms for James.

"Come baby, lets get home" I smiled as James come back to me. Deb kissed James, we waved goodbye to everybody and headed out the door.

**Lucas**

"Brother...who is clothes over bros?" Lily asked me. I smiled at Lily nickname for Brooke. Lily was going to be just like Brooke when shr grows up.

"She is a good friend of mine" I said back as I monotion for Lily to sit on my lap.

"Why..do you like her?" I asked Lily.

"She is very pretty" Lily said back.

"Yeah she is" I said back, thinking of Brooke.

"Is Peyton also friends with her?" Lily asked. I wanted to answer yes, Lily would never have understood Brooke and Peyton friendship and I did want them to become friends again, but nobody knew what hap happened between them back then.

"Here is your coffee" Peyton said as she walked back to where Lily and I were talking.

"Thanks" I smiled at her.

"So...I liked you cheer moves" Peyton smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back happly.

"Clothes over bros also liked it" Lily said back proudly.

"She is going to be the next Brooke Davis Luke" Peyton said as we both laughed.

"Hey Lily" Karen shouted. Lily ran away from us. I moved closer to Peyton and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks for being nice to Brooke today" I whipser into her ears. Peyton just nodded, but I could tell that something was brothing her, but I wasn't going to bring it up, Peyton just rested her head on my shoulders, but as much as I tryed to stop it, my mind wonder to Brooke and how I was going to help her.

**Brooke**

Once the tears had started I couldn't stop them. I sat down on the bentch and pulled my knees towards my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees, I knew that once I had started crying I wouldn't be able to stop. All that was running thought my head was the hatered words that I had heard Chase say.

_**" I just fall out of love with you...you would never mesure up to her...we were just to different...I want to be with her..not you...I LOVE HER" "HER...HER...HER" "I used to drink with her all the time and still drive around with Amy in the car" "She is my family now...I am falling in love with HER" **_

The more I remembered, the more I cryed and the more I cryed the harded it was for me to stop. Amy and Chase were my life and I had lost both of them in one day, how was I going to get thought this?

**Nathan**

I didn't really have anything to do, but having Brooke here, it suddenly made me think of if something had happend to Haley or James and suddenly my mind was full of these thoughts, I needed to forgot about them so I decided to go to the rivercourt for some basketball, it always helped me forget my problems. I heard for the court when I relaised that they was somebody sitting there, I moved closer when I relasied that I recgonized her. I ran towards her and stopped. I hadn't realised it was Brooke.

"Brooke" I said running towards her. She didn't look up for anything, she was to much in deep thought.

""Brooke" I said tapping her on the shoulder. She suddenly jolted up and when she noticed it was me, she wiped her eyes and put on a big smiled.

"Hey Nate" she said trying to be happy. I looked at her concerned.

"Brooke...are you okay?" I asked worried.

"yeah of casue.." Brooke smiled.

"You don't have to prented with me, I am not Lucas" I said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"While Lucas has always been the one that you don't want to open up to, but it's me Brooke, I want to help you" I said as I sat down beside her. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks Nate, but really I am fine" Brooke said, still trying to be brave.

"You weren't fine a few seconds ago" I said, trying to get Brooke to opened up to me. Brooke looked down saying nothing.

"He said he loved me...and I was stupid enought to believe him" Brooke whipster. She said it so softly I battled to hear, but I did hear whar she had just said. Chase had cheated on her. I put my arm around Brooke's shoulder, she started breathing in deeply.

"Brooke" I asked worried as I looked at her.

"And I was stupid enought to believe him" Brooke reported herself. Brooke was now looking right at me, tears were steaming down her face. I pulled Brooke into my arms and hugged her tighly. I had never seen her like this.

**Brooke**

I couldn't believe that I had just opened up to Nathan...of all people. Nathan hugged me tighly as I cryed, this time I swoly got myself to stop, trying to push Nathan away, I was Brooke Davis, I needed nobody!

"Brooke don't push me away, I am always going to be here for you" Nathan said back to me.

"I don't need anybody" I said back firmly.

"Of casue you do, it's okay to cry Brooke, you have been thought a horrible thing" Nathan said. I shock my head.

"I let Chase in and he hurt me...I even let Luke in and he hurt me to, I wont truth anybody again" I said. Nathan shock his head.

"I am your friend, I am not going to hurt me...promise" Nathan said. I shock my head.

"Sorry Nate, it's just to hard" I informed him. Nathan nodded his head.

"But just know Brooke, I will always be here for you, no matter what ever happends" Nathan said as he turned around to leave.

"Wait...where are you going?" I called out to him.

"I can see you want some time be yourself" Nathan said. I shock my head.

"I would rather not" I smiled.

"While then you wanna go back to the Cafe?" Nate asked. I shock my head.

"How about the resaon you come here in the first place...basketball" I smiled.

"You want to play Basketball?...wow Brooke Davis has grown up" Nathan joked. I laughed.

"I can whip your ass now cheating basketball player" I joked. Nathan smiled.

"Game on cheerleading" Nathan smiled as he threw the ball at me. I laughed and thoght the ball thought the hoop, with a shocked Nathan starring at me. i loked at him and wiked.

**Mouth**

"Hey Rach...I am at the Cafe waiting for Brooke...what do you want me to get for supper?" I asked Rachel on the phone late on that day.

"I was thinking to invite the gang for supper...so just ask and decided what from there?" Rachel asked me.

"Yeah sounds perfect, how's your day?" I asked.

"Long..I have had to retake 5 films becasue some of the photographs don't like the mood in the room" Rachel said back angry. I laughed.

"Well just think of seeing Brooke when you get back" I smiled. Rachel and Brooke had become best friends since high school and I realled liked it that way.

"Yeah I can't wait...listen sweetie I got to go, they are calling me...see you in a bit" Rachel smiled as she said goodbye and hand up. I smiled as I clicked off, Rachal and I had been going stong, I was waiting for the right moments to pop the question, I couldn't wait.

"I so beat your ass" Brooke joked as she entered the cafe's with Nathan.

"No, you wish you did" Nate joked back.

"Oh come on Scott, you know I did" Brooke joked again.

"Dream on Davis" Nathan laughed.

"Okay..what's going on here?'" I laughed as I joined them.

"Nathan is pretending to have beat me at basketball" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke Davis and Basket ball..I must be dreaming" I said. Nate and I laughed and Brooke just gave us her famouse Brooke Davis look.

"While when you two stop teasing me I would like to go" Brooke said.

"Okay while the car is right outside" I said as I pulled my keys out my pocket.

"Good...and by the way Nate...I did win" Brooke smiled as she raced outside the cafe.

"Didn't" Nathan shouted after her. Nate and I laughed and then Nathan turned sersoise.

"Keep your eye on her please...I am really worried about her" Nathan said.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"She is just being Brooke and holding everything inside" Nate informed me.

"Okay and I will let Rachel know to..thanks Nate" I said as Nathan and I shock hands.

"Oh before I foget...do you guys wanna come for supper at Rach's and my place tonight?" I asked. Nathan nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds great..." Nathan said.

"Sure..be at our placed around 7ish?' I asked. Nathan nodded.

"Oh and spread it around" I said.

"Come on schoolboy" I heard Brooke shouted from the car. Nate and I laughed and I headed towards Brooke.

**Deb**

"High five Lily" I laughed as Lily and I fived each other.

"So do you like it?" Lily asked me. I shock my head.

"It was great, I can't wait to watched it again" I smiled. Lily walked away proudly.

"Hey mom" Nathan smiled as he walked over towards me. I hugged my son hello.

"So we are all having dinner at Rachel and Mouth's place tonight...you guys in?" Nathan asked. Karen and I had become really close to the kids, they always included us in there plans.

"I am" Karen said. I smiled.

"Yeah count me in to" I smiled back.

"Sure...it's about 7...but I got to run...see you later" Nathan shouted and lefted the cafe.

"So how was Brooke?" I asked Karen.

"She seemed okay, but it must be killing her watching Lily and James..." Karen said. I nodded.

"That poor girl had been thought some much" I said, thinking about Brooke. Karen just nodded, she was thinking about Brooke to.

**Peyton**

I sat sceartly in the corner of the Cafe. Lucas had gone back to the apartment, but I needed time to do some thinking. I watched Nathan and Brooke talking to Mouth. Brooke seemed to be okay, but after lossing her daughter, I was sure she was just keeping it all inside. I thought back when Brooke and I had that huge fright, we never spoek since then, I missed her, the truth was I had missed her everyday, but I couldn't tell anybody that. Could Brooke and I ever go back to the way it was?

_**Hey...**_

_**So chapter 2, hope you liked it...by the way I love the whole Nathan and Brooke friendship so you can expect alot of that. Sorry no Brucas..next chapter promised. Anyway leave me a review and remember the more reviews the quicker I will update and the quicker you get to read Brucas!**_

_**Thanks to everybody who had reviewed.**_

_**Samantha **_


	4. Brooke's heartach

_A/N: I don't own anything, casue If I did, it would be Brucas full on, I am also sad while I am writing this chapter, just watched season 4 final for the first time and now I am depressed that it's over, I want more OTH! Anyway enjoy the chapter!_

**Brooke**

Mouth and I arrived home awhile later, he took my bags to my new room and told me to make myself at home. I walked into the lounge, the walls were covered with photographys, mostly of Rachel and Mouth, but there were ones of the whole group, a cute one of Nathan, Haley and James, they still made the most perfect family. I was about to sit when one of the photo's caught my eye, I walked closer and smiled slighly. It was the whole group and this time it included me, it was from graduation and the last time we were together at the river court.

"A long time ago huh?" Mouth said from behide me. I turned around and smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah" I nodded. I sat down on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" Mouth asked.

"Thanks" I said nodding and then following Mouth into the kitchen.

"So we have beer...some whiskey and...water" Mouth joked. I laughed.

"Water thanks" I smiled.

"Brooke Davis turning down alchol...things have changed" Mouth joked.

"Funny" I laughed. "But really...things have changed" I corrected Mouth. He nodded and opened the frige to get some bottled water out.

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me.

"So what you think of the place?" Mouth asked as he held his hands out. I looked around and turned towards Mouth

"Very cool" I smiled. Just then my phone rang and I reched for it, I looked at the caller ID and suddenly felt worried.

"What?...I know, but I just can't" I said into the phone. I held out my hand to apolpgys to Mouth and walked out the kitchen.

**Mouth**

Brooke looked very worried when she walked out, but it wasn't any of my business so I picked up Brooke's water and headed to the lounge, she would find me there.

"Sorry about that" Brooke said as she walked into the lounge.

"Everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, just work, I kind of lefted in a hurry so I still had meetings" Brooke said smiling, but I could tell past her happy face, she was worried about something.

"So when is Rach coming home...I can't wait to see her" Brooke said forgeting about the call.

"While she should be here soon, she is so into this modeling job, she really loves" I said smiling and thinking of how proud I was of Rachel.

"It's great...she desvers it" Brooke smiled.

"So how have you been Mouth?" Brooke asked as she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I smiled brighly at her.

"The last few years I have been really happy, I went thought a dark stage in my life just after high school, but when Rachel come back two years later things go better, really better" I said, Rachel was my life now.

"I am glad, and I can't tell you how exicted I am that you and Rachel are together, I always knew you two would wind up together" Brooke smiled proudly. I laughed at Brooke, I could still tell that she was trying to cover up her worry, I turned towards Brooke and looked right at her.

"You know Brooke, I am here for you if you need anything and I am not going to pretend to know how you are feeling but I can tell you that you will get thought this...I guess I also missed you so much" I said, looking right at Brooke. I could see she was trying to stop the tears.

"I missed you so much Mouth, I can't even explain to you how much, but sitting here with you and knowing that the rest of my friends are a few minutes away, it's feel good to know...like somehow I forgot what he felt like" Brooke said. I starred into Brooke eyes and wipted a strand of hair behide her ears.

"It's good to have you home" I said.

"Home...wow..I still can't believe it" Brooke saui, still in shock.

"And it's about damn time" I heard as Brooke and I were pulled out of our day dream.

"Buddy" Brooke shouted as she raced off the chair and into Rachel awaiting arms

"What brings you back to little old Tree Hill Davis?" Rachel asked. I just relasied that Rachel didn't know and montioned for her to shut up, she looked at me funny and then to Brooke, who had tears running down her face.

**Haley**

About an hour and half later Nathan walked thought the door of the new house we had rencelnty bought, we both knew our apartment was to small as we were trying for baby number 2 or as in our case baby number 4, in the last two years I had two miscraiages, I miscragged just as I was going onto 4 months, both times had been so hard, but Nathan and I wanted another baby so badly aswell as a brother or sister for James.

"Hey baby" Nate said as he kissed me.

"Where you been?" I asked him as we pulled away.

"I started thinking of Brooke and what she was going thought and in the end I found myself at the rivercourt and bumped into a heartbreaken Brooke, Hales I am very worried about her" Nathan said, I could hear he was worried.

"Shame Nate, I don't know what we can do for her" I said, I knew Brooke wasn't herself and she had every reason to be, but I also wished she would let people in. Nathan pulled me into his arms.

"We will sort it out Hales, we always do" Nate smiled. I helded Nate tighter and knew he was right, no matter what happeneded we would always be there for each other.

"Mommy" James said as he run into the room holding something. I pulled away from Nathan and bended down to James height.

"What's this sweetie?" I asked him as I took it out his hand. My mouth dropped as I looked at it, Nathan took it out my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"Hales...I didn't even know you were taking one" Nathan said shocked.

"I had a feeling that I should when I woke up this morning, so I just picked one up on my way home...I can't believe it, we are going to have another baby" I said still shocked, but suddenly I got sceard.

"What if I miscarry again?" I asked, getting more and more worried. Nathan pulled me closer.

"Don't think of it Hales, we will do the best we can with this one, that all we can" Nathan said. I knew Nathan was right, and at the same times as being exicted, I had this worring feeling, I couldn't bear the pain of lossing this baby to.

**Lucas**

Peyton and I sat on our couch cuddeling together, I knew she was unseatled with Brooke home, but I couldn't act as if I was sad, I was really happy, she needed her friends right now.

"What you thinking about?" I asked Peyton as I looked her in the eyes.

"Just stuff" Peyton said, she looked away. I pulled her face towards mine and give her a kiss.

"Brooke is not a threat to us anymore" I said. Peyton nodded her head and looked at me.

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling that everything is going to change" Peyton said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"While I have had this feeling all day, when I got that job, it's just been there" Peyton said. I shock my head.

"A lot had happened, I am sure it's that...I love you Peyton Swayer" I said as I kissed her on the check.

"I love you to" Peyton said back, she stood up.

"Where you going?" I asked her.

"I am just going to go to our room" Peyton answered.

"Want me to join you?" I winked at her.

"Not right now Luke, I just needs some time" Peyton said, she half smiled at me and walked towards our room. I didn't understand what ws going on with Peyton, she was acting totally strange.

**Peyton**

I walked into our room and opened my closest, at the top of the cuborad was a box of my old stuff, I pulled it down and sat on the bed. I opened the big box and pulled out the little one inside. I bought it closere towards me and blew the dust from the top, with paint was written Swayer and Davis. I lay the box on the bed and opened it, inside was my old drawerings of our love triangle with Lucas, photos of Brooke and I thought the years, but the ones that stuck out the most of all was a photo of Brooke and I at graduation and our summer after that, the last summer we spend together. I looked thought each picture, remembering each one of them, trying to remember what it felt like being Brooke Davis best friend, a mermie I was starting to forget, and for the first time since I walked away from Brooke that summer in LA, I started to feel this horrible guilt, like maybe it was my fault, after all that I had put Brooke thought, maybe I was the reason that we weren't friends!

**Rachel**

Before I knew it Brooke had run out, Mouth stopped when from running after her and told me the whole story, after that I felt so bad, I knew it was a good reason that Brooke had come back, but I would never have imaged this.

"Maybe I shoud l just try to talk to her?" I said, but Mouth pulled me into his arms.

"Don't Rach, she needs time to heal" Mouth said.

"But maybe she would like to talk about her, maybe that will help" I said. Mouth shock his hand.

"Don'tRach...just leave her" Mouth said and got up and lefted the room. I knew Mouth was only trying to help Brooke, but I knew her better than anyone and I could tell she needed somebody, I made myself towards her room and knock softly on the door. When nobdoy responded I opened the door swolwy and peeped in, I couldn't believe what I was seeing..Brooke was curled up in a ball on the bed, crying her eyes out. That secen bought a tear to my eyes, I had never seen Brooke so out of it. I rused into the room and wrapped my arms around her.

"Brooke, its going to be okay, we are all here for you" I said not letting go, I was so sceard that if I let go she would be have a completed break down. Brooke pulled her arms around my shoulder.

"I missed you so much" Brooke whispted into my ear. I hugged her tighter.

"I missed you to..." I said back. Mouth walked thought the door and looked sadly at the sence, we had all never seen Brooke so lost.

**Lucas**

I decided to leave Peyton alone for awhile, she seemed to be needing time alone. I lefted her a note to meet me at Rachel and Mouth's place for dinner and lefted the apartment. I wasn't to sure where I was headed but I needed to get my mind off Brooke, seeing her in my mom cafe, the heartbroken Brooke she was, it was so hard, I hated seeing Brooke like that. I walked around Tree Hill when I stopped and relaised I was outside Mouth and Rach's apartment, I knew Brooke would be there now and also Peyton and I were due here in an hour for dinner. I walked towards they apartement, up the stairs, but just before I was about to knock on the door, I couldn't do it, so much had changed since I last saw Brooke, we had all grown into different people. I walked towards the stairs and sat down, wondering what my life had come to that I felt so drawn towards Brooke again...was Peyton right?...was our lives about change again?

**Rachel**

I lay with Brooke for about 10 minutes before she fall asleep, I brushed the hair out of her eyes. I had missed Brooke so much, but I missed Brooke, the person she was now, wasn't Brooke, I understood that she had just lost her daughter but I could sense something different with her the minute I walked thought the door, I wonder if it had something to do with Chase...had she really loved Chase...or was she still trying to get over Lucas?...either way I wanted to help her the best way I could. I swoly got off the bed. I notcied something on the fall, I picked it up and smiled slighly before putting it into my pocket and walking out the room, making sure I didn't wake her up. I walked to Mouth who was sitting in our room, he was going thought his facebook on the computer.

"Is she okay?" Mouth asked. I shock my head.

"No, she is sleeping now, but she is defantly not okay Mouth and I don't even know how to help her" I said, a tryed to stop the tears from coming, but I hated seeing Brooke this way. Mouth wrapped his arms around me.

"I think we are out of soda, I think I will just run down to the market to get some" I added. Mouth nodded his head.

"I will stay here incase Brooke wakes up" Mouth said. I nodded.

"That's a good idea...I will be back shortly" I said as I kissed Mouth and headed out the door. I stopped when I saw a figure sitting on the stairs.

"Luke?" I asked shocked as I walked closer towards him. He looked up at me and I could see that he had been crying, I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"Brooke needs you as much as you need her" I said. As much as Peyton and I were friends, everybody knew that Lucas and Brooke belonged together...even Peyton knew that. Lucas looked right at me and nodded his head.

"Do you mind if I see her?" Lucas asked. I shock my head.

"Just wait and till she wakes up, she is sleeping at the moment, she is taken this worse then she lets people know" I said. Lucas nodded and I helped him up. He turned towards my apartemnt when I pulled his arm.

"Here" I said as I handed him the thing I picked up in Brooke's room. He looked at it and smiled before walking towards the apartment.

**Lucas**

I walked into Rachel and Mouth apartment and was greeted by Mouth.

"Hey Luke...aren't you a little early?" Mouth asked.

"I am actually here to see Brooke" I said.

"Oh, she is sleeping at the moment" Mouth said.

"I know, I ran into Rachel outside...do you mind if I go and sit by her?" I asked. Mouth nodded, he understood that Brooke and I had a concetion.

"Thanks" I half smiled and walked towards Brooke room. I opened the door and walked inside. Brooke was still sound asleep. I gentaly lay next to her, stroking her hair, it was at this moment that I relaised...I loved Brooke Davis, but more than anybody understood.

**Brooke**

I swoly started to wake up, I remembered hugging Rachel and then I must have fallen alseep, I opened my eyes swoly and noticed a figure laying next to me, I opened my eyes fully and was shocked when I relaised that it was Lucas.

"She has your eyes" Lucas smiled. I looked shock at Lucas.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Amy...she had your eyes" Lucas said again. I looked confused.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Rachel gave me this" Lucas said as he handed me the photo of Amy. It was one of the lastest, I hadn't lefted that photo since Amy had died. I took the photo from Lucas and started feeling tears run down my check again.

"I miss her so much" I said so Lucas could just hear me.

"She is beautiful" Lucas added. I smiled and conuited to starre at the photo.

"Yeah she was" I said, but just relaised I had said was, it hit me again that she wasn't around anymore. More tears started falling, Lucas wrapped his arms aorund and and pulled me in closer.

"I want her back Luke...I want her in my arms" I sobbed into Lucas chest. He just rubbed my back as he listen to me sobbing.

**Lucas**

I lay with Brooke, I think it helped her knowing that we were all here.

"Tell me about her?" I asked Brooke. Brooke looked right at me.

"She loved going to the park, her favouite was the swing, I used to push her around for hours and she wasn't even sceard, she used just laughed and smiled" Brooke said, I could see she was remembering her daughter.

"She has the cuties laugh" Brooke added again. I smiled.

"She seemed great Brooke...she sounded like she was just like you" I said. Brooke just starrted at me before her phone rang and she jumped off the bed to get it, she looked at the caller id and looked worried.

"What?" Brooke said angry as she asnwered the phone. She wasn't saying anything, she just sat there, tears conuited to run down her face. Suddenly she looked shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU...I HATE YOU FOR THIS...YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME" Brokoe screamed into the phone. I run over towards Brooke just as Mouth come running into the room.

"What happend?" Mouth asked worried. I shock my head.

"I don't know" I said, trying to get the phone from Brooke.

"YOU WILL REGERT THIS...YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER" Brooke conuited to scream, I got the phone away from Brooke as Mouth pulled her into his arms, justing to calm her down. I put the phone to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Chase Adams..why who the hell are you and where is Brooke?" Chase asked angry on the other end.

"It's Lucas Scott, what they hell is your problem?' I moaned into the phone.

"Oh...the one and only Lucas...Brooke is your problem now and tell her that I am selling the mansion, so she needs to collect her stuff" Chase said.

"What the hell is your problem?" I reperted myself, I couldn't believe what a jackass he was.

"You wouldn't be such a Brooke Davis fan if you just knew the screats Brooke was keeping...maybe you should ask her to tell you" Chase said and hung up. I heard the dial tone and looked at Brooke, who was in Mouth's arms crying...what was Chase problem upsetting Brooke like that and what did he mean screats?

_**hey everybody...sorry for the lack of Brucas, but I am just trying to get everybody there for Brooke to, it is a brucas story so I promised they will be LOADS more of brucas in the future chapters, so please don't stop reading...hope you like this chapter...btw I love Brooke and Rachel friendship as well as Brooke and Haley so you will get more of that. Thanks to everybody who is reading this story, it means soooo much to mean, I love hearing what you say, also sorry for the erros, I have problems proof reading it, that why the spelling is bad, also I am from South Africa and we spell thing differnlt here...anyway here chapter 3, remember more review gets quicker updates. Sorry I forgot also sorry if I offend Chase and Brooke fans, I do like Chase, not with Brooke, but he is an nice guy, I just need it to work with the story!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**Samantha**_


	5. Supper at Mouth and Rachel's

_A/N: I don't own anything!_

**Haley**

Nathan and I headed to Mouth and Rachel's apartment. When we knocked on the door, Rachel answered.

"Hey bitch" Rachel joked l laughed.

"Right back at ya" I said as I hugged Rachel, we had both come along way since High school.

"How you doing Nate?" Rachel asked as they hugged.

"Very good, but I am worried about Brooke, how is she?" Nate asked. Rachel looked worried and shock her head.

"Not good, she totally freak out, I stayed with her and till she fall sleep but after I lefted Luke and Mouth where here and they told me that Chase phoned her" Rachel filled us in. Nate and I followed Rachel inside. Nathan started looking worried again.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I don't know, Luke just said she was screaming on the phone, and then Luke took the phone and Chase told him that Brooke needs to come and pick up her stuff, he is selling their mansion" Rachel said. Nathan and I looked shocked.

"How can Chase be so unreasonable?" I asked.

"Where is Brooke now?" Nathan asked.

"She is in her room with Luke, she seems to be okay at the moment" Rachel said.  
"I am going to quickly go see her" I said as headed towards the room, Nathan and I were going to tell them the good news later.

**Brooke**

"So how long have you and Peyton been together?" I asked Luke.

"While we haven't really broken up at all, Peyt come back after the summer" Luke said.

"Sorry for interrupting" Haley said as she walked thought the door. I smiled at Haley.

"Tutor mom" I smiled as I motioned for Hales to sit next to me. Hales sat next to Luke and I.

"So how have you been tutor mom?" I asked.

"Well Nathan and I do have some news but that can wait for late, I am concerned about you?" Haley said. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me because then I worry about you worrying about me" I said. Haley and Luke laughed.

"Funny" Haley said. I pulled Haley in for a hug.

"I have my tutor mom so I will be fine...promise" I said to Haley. Haley hugged me back. Before we knew it Luke had pulled us both in for a hug. We all laughed.

**Peyton**

I wipted the tears away from my eyes and headed to the bathroom to clean up before I headed to Mouth and Rachel's. I slashed the water onto my face but I couldn't get out the images of the happy moments I had spent with Brooke. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

"Anyone home?" I said as I snuck my head into their apartment.

"Oh hey Peyt" Rachel greeted me. I huged Rachel hello and we walked towards the kitchen.

"So where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Brooke, Hales and Luke are in Brooke's room and Mouth and Nathan, who know where they are" Rachel said.

"Want some beer?" Rachel asked me. I nodded my head.

"Thanks" I said. Rachel handed me a beer and I took a slip, Karen, Lily, Deb and James walked into the kitchen.

"Oh we thought that you all had skiped town" Deb joked.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"While we have tryed phoning and nobody answered" Karen said.

"Our phone had been off the hoof, and beside I don't want Chase getting this number" Rachel asnwered them.

"Why?" Deb, Karen and I asked.

"Chase phone Brooke, demanding her to come back to New York to fetch her stuff, he is selling their mansion and beside the press wouldn't stop calling, don't even ask me when there got this number because I have no idea" Rachel said.

"How can Chase be so stuipd?" Karen asked. We all shock her heads, shocked at how Chase was acting.

"So do we get any beer in this place?" Luke asked as he walked into the kitchen. Rachel pulled a beer out the frige and threw it at him.

"Thanks Rach" Luke said joking. Rachel smiled at him.

"So we hear what happened with Chase" I said after Luke kissed me hello.

"Yeah, I was in the room with her, lucky but she went all crazy, I am really worried about her" Luke finished. I looked at Luke, of casue he was worried about her, but I was starting to wonder if Luke still had feeling for Brooke, and if he did..did it matter...casue I wasn't so sure I was still "in love" with him like before.

**Haley**

Luke walked out the room and I sat closer to Brooke.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked her. Brooke nodded her head.

"Yes, I am sure, but can I asked you a favour?" Brooke asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure ask anything" I said.

"I can hear Karen and Debs voice which means James is here, do you mind letting me spend some time with my godson?" Brooke asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure godmother" I joked as I got off the bed. I walked towards the door before Brooke called me.

"And Hales...tell the others that they can stop talking about me...I am FINE" Brooke said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sure, I will only be a minute" I said walking out the door.

I walked into the kitchen were everybody was..talking about Brooke.

"Hey guys..Brooke says don't talk about her...she is FINE" I said copy what Brooke said. They all smiled.

"She knows everything..doesn't she" Rachel laughed.

"How is she?" Luke asked me.

"She seems okay, but I am still worried about her" I said.

"I said I am fine totour mom" Brooke shouted from the bedroom. I laughed when I heard Brooke. She was one of a kind.

"Come James, Aunty Brooke wants to see you" I said picking James up. I carried him back to Brooke and lefted them alone for awhile.

**Brooke**

"Hey James" I smiled at the little boy as he sat next to me. He looked a little shy but carried on anyway.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him. He head nodded a little bit. I smiled.

"Cause I know who you are" I said back.

"How?" James said opening up to me.

"While your mommy was my friend in high school, before you were born...I remember the day you were born...you were so small" I said showing him how small with my hands.

"Really?" James asked shcoked. I nodded.

"Yip and I remember how sceard your daddy was" I laughed.

"Daddy doesn't get sceard, his like superman" James said. I laughed. Nathan like Superman, he wishes.

"Do you know my daddy?" Lily asked as she walked into the bedroom. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember him very well" I said. Lily sat next to James on the bed.

"Was he nice?" Lily asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah Lily he was...and I know he loves you very much" I said, I felt sad that Lily never meet Keith.

"Mommy say I look like him" Lily smiled proudly. I nodded again.

"You look just like you daddy, you have his eyes" I smiled. Lily smiled back.

"I am glad I have his eyes, I think he was hansome.." Lily said.

"Do you have lots of photos?" I asked. Lily and James noddded.

"Yeah she does, she has one right by her bed and she kisses it eveynight" James said annoyed.

"Hey, at least you have a daddy" Lily hit James. I felt sad for Lily.

"Come on guys don't fright" I said moving Lily to sit next to me.

"James started" Lily moaned. I shcok my head...kids I thought.

"Mommy told me that daddy wanted to meet me, but he couldn't and she also said that I needed to look at the heavens to see him, but I can't see him, I don't think he can see me either" Lily said sadly. I shcoked me head. Lily had been thought such a horrible thing.

"Lily listen to me...daddy see you everyday...and you wont be able to see him but he is here in her heart" I said placeing Lily little hand on her chest to feel her heart.

"I also lost my little girl, but you know what I think that your daddy is looking after her right now and that they looking down on us...we can't see them but they can see us" I said, I walked up to the roof.

"Come on Lily wave at your daddy" I said waving at the roof. Lily and I waved at the roof. Lily smiled.

"I can see him waving back" Lily smiled happly. I looked at James and he looked funny at us.

"I think you two are strange" James said as he jumped off the bed and right into Karen who was standing at the door watcjhing us. I smiled at Karen and she sat down on the bed with Lily and I.

**Karen**

My heart broke when I heard what Lily was saying to Brooke. I wished I could have killed Dan for what he did to Lily, it wasn't fair that she had to live without Keith in her life and Keith had a right to know his daughter. It still broke my heart and I missed him so much.

"Thanks Brooke, Lily needed that" I said as Lily sat next to me.

"Mommy wave at daddy" Lily smiled as she still waved at the roof. I smiled and waved with her.

"Hey Lily's daddy...we all miss you" Brooke said.

"Yeah Kieth...we all miss you" I said after Brooke.

"Daddy please tell mommy that I don't like to go to bed early, you can tell her to let me go later" Lily laughed. I looked at Lily and grinned.

"Hey.." I laughed again and tickled her.

"No mommy stop" Lily giggled.

"One more time..and also to Brooke's little girl also" Lily said waving at the roof. I look at Brooke, she was smiling but I could see she was trying to stop the tears.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked confused as he walked in and saw the three of us waving at the roof. Brooke and I laughed.

"Come big brother...come wave at daddy and the little girl" Lily smiled proudly. Luke walked in, still a little worrried that we had all just lost it.

"I was just telling Lily that her daddy is looking down at her and Amy is with him, so she is waving at them" Brooke smiled. Luke sat down and smiled back.

"Why not" Luke laughed.

"Helld dad and Amy" Luke said as Lily sat on his lap.

"Doesn't the little girl look pretty?" Lily asked Luke. Both Luke and I looked at Brooke. She had tears run downing her face.

"She does" Luke amswered as he squessed Brooke's hand. I pulled Brooke into my arms and let her cry. She needed it.

**Nathan**

Mouth and I went to get dinner, with everything that had happened nobody made dinner. We walked into the lounge where Haley, Rachel, Peyton and Deb were sitting.

"Hey" I greeted everyone. Haley smiled at me and I smiled back. We were going to wait for later to tell them the news.

"Where are the others?" Mouth asked.

"Oh Brooke is with James and don't know where the rest is" Haley asnwered.

"No there is James" Rachel corrected us. Haley walked over to James.

"Baby why aren't you with Aunty Brooke?" Haley asked getting worried.

"Cause lily and her are waving at the roof" James said annoyed. I looked at James strangly.

"What?" I asked.

"Come look mommy?" James said as he monstied for me to follow him. Mouth and I put the packets down and fllwed Haley, Rachel and deb to the room. We stopped at the door when we all looked strangly at Karen, Brooke, Lily and Luke waving at the roof.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Come lets wave at daddy and the pretty little girl" Lily smiled calling all of us in. Brooke, Karen and Luke laughed as they told us way they were doing that.

**Peyton**

When everybody ran off to Brooke room I thought I better not go, I stayed in the lounge. I still had alot on my mind and it was good that I had time to be alone. After awhile I heard footprints. I sat up waiting for the person to come in. When she walked in I stopped. We both just looked at each other.

"Peyton" Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke" I said. We both said nothing before Brooke turned away and started to walk out the door.

"We need to talk about this" I said. Brooke just stopped.  
"No they isn't anything to talk about" Brooke said hasly as she turend around.

"Things ended so badly Brooke, I didn't want it that way" I said.

"You did what you did and after that you come back to Tree Hill and acted as if nothi g happends...after everything I said to you on the day, you still said nothing..and I will never forgive you for that" Brooke said.

"I am sorry, but I just couldn't..." I said, trying get Brooke's forgiveness.

"Forget it Peyton, you turned into the worst person I could ever thing of...I don't ever want to talk to you again" Brooke said as she turned around and walked out. I felt this pang of guilt in my heart, I knew she was right, but there was nothing I could do now, it was offically over between Brooke and I, I had to admite it to myslef now!

**Rachel**

"Supper everyone" I shouted from the kitchen. Everybody helped themselves out to the Chines takeout that Mouth and Nate had bought and we all sat in the lounge talking.

"So I was remembering the last night we all spent together" I said.

"Oh my word that dance?" Brooke asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah to the spice girls, that was so funny" Haley laughed.

"Do you know what I remember with that night?" Deb asked.  
"What?" I asked.

" Nathan and Haley phoneing like 10 times each to check on James" Deb laughed.

"You phoned 10 times?' Luke asked shocked.

"No it was 8" Haley said blushing.

"You were 8, I was 6" Nate reminded Haley.

"Whatever...I didn't want to leave my baby in the first place" Haley laughed as she cuddle James who was on her lap.

"I see the names are still on the rivercourt" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah it's coming off but it's still there" Mouth said.

"And do you know what I remmeber?" Brooked said shcoked. We all shock our head.

"This one...he kissed me" Brooke said pointing towards Mouth.

"Way to go Mouth" Nate said pushing him.

"Hey" I said joking.

"I had wanted to do that since I meet you Brooke, it was a highlight for me" Mouth laughed.

"I remembered the most...how good it felt to have succesed something, when Brooke handed me that diplom, I couldn't believe it" I said, remebering it.

"While we all did work hard at school didn't we?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah and we had fun to, that the most important thing" Luke added.

"By the way where is Bevin and Skills?" Brooke asked.

"Oh they moved away, Skill got offered a basketball job and him and Bevin moved there, they come up here alot, so you will see them, but they are happy" Racjel told me.

"Wow I can't believe they are still together" Brooke said shocked.

"Those two wil get married" Haley smiled.

"And Junk and Fergie?" Brooked asked.

"They still around here, Junk is married and his wife is preganant, were Fergie, he is till flying solo" Luke said.

"Junk married...impressive oh and what happpened to Shelly?" Brooked asked.

"She moved down to London, she lives there now" Mouth said.

"Still in clean teens?" Brooke joked. I laughed also.

"No, she actually has a son, we all still talk to her" I said.

"Wow, I can't bleieve how much time has gone by...it's sad" Brooke said.

"Yeah but look at all of us...it's been 6 years and now we are still all together" Haley added in. I looked around all of us, Haley was right it had been 6 years and we were all back together again.

"Wow, I missed this" I said. We all nodded and sat not saying a word, it felt great just to have your friends around you, but they were more like my family and it did feel great!

**Chase**

"I am so happy you have decided to dump that Brooke Davis" Sally said to me as she kissed me. We were lieing in bed, the tv was playing and when the news started Brooke was on the screen, she was in Tree Hill at Karen's Cafe, I saw her with Lucas, she didn't seem to sad that I wasn't with her, she seemed to be laughing and joking. I was trying to watch but Sally kept getting in my way, trying for me to kiss her.

"STOP" I shouted. Sally looked startled and pulled away from me.

"What is y0ur problem?' Sally asked annoyed.

"I don't want to do this now" I moaned at her, not taking my eyes off the tv. Sally turned around and saw I was watching Brooke.

"Why am I not suprised...Brooke Davis, I suppose you think of her while you are sleeping with me to..right?" Sally asked angry. I looked right at her and then striaght towards the tv, I ddin't say thing.

"You know Brooke Davis will never be half the woman I am..but if you chose her then got to hell" Sally shouted as she put her cloths back on and run out the building. I heard the press outside the door as she opened. I just wasn't in the mood for themm. I grabbed the bottel of brandy that was on my night stand and downed it down.

**Sally**

"How is Chase doing?" the one repoted shouted to me. I was so angry, but I needed my revange on Brooke Davis.

"I have major news for all you I love Brooke Davis fans...she is a lie...a cheat...she doesn't care about anybody but herself" I shouted.

"What is the news then?' another repoted shouted. I laughed as I imaged it in my head, Brooke yelling and her life over.

"Chase Amads...he isn't the Amy-Lee father...LUCAS SCOTT IS" I shouted, laughing as I said it. All the reported wehn cray righting it on there notebook, Chase come running out.

"What is your problem?" Chase shouted at me. I laughed and walked away.

"Is it true...aren't you Miss Davis daughters husband?" the reported shouted. There was no use in lieing now...Sally had just let the cat out of the bag. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"It's true...AmyLee is Lucas Scott daughter" I said.

_**HEEHEE..are you all shocked...did you think it was that? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again I don't mean to make Chase so evil, so sorry to his fans. Anyway thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed, please review again, love hearing what you think. Remember more reviews the quicker updates. I wrote this very quickly so if there are mistakes sorry!**_

_**Anyway thanks**_

_**Samantha**_


	6. Shock

**A/N: I don't own anything :-(**

**Brooke**

I hardly slept the night before, I could toses and turning, I couldn't get that night out of my head, I suppose it would be with me for the rest of my life. Everyday I didn't know how I went on, Amy was my whole life and I missed her so much! I opened my eyes for the 10th time that night and looked at my clock, it was already 6:30. I pulled myself out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine" Rachel smiled her bright smiled. I nodded my head.

"Sunshine...more like dark gloomy cloud" I joked back with her.

"Bad night?" Rachel asked. I juts nodded my head.

"Yeah one of many" I said.

"Well here is some coffee" Rachel said as she grabbed a mug and filled coffee in it.

"Thanks friend" I smiled.

"Sure...so what are your plans for today?" Rach asked.

"Not sure...I was thinking about going to Karen's cafe, I wanna spend some time with Hales" I said.

"Haley is recording today, she will only be there in the morning" Rachel said.

"Is Haley still singing?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah with the same campany that Peyton works for" Rachel informed me. With the mention of Peytons name my face turned sour.

"Sorry, didn't mean to mention her" Rachel said, remembering that Peyton and I weren't friends anymore.

"No don't worry" I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"What happend there anyway?" Rachel asked me. I shock my head.

"It's a long story and I don't feel like getting into it now, and once it does come out Peyton only has herself to blame..." I said as I drank the last bit of coffee and put the cup in the sink.

"So you working today?" I asked Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait, I have this photoshoot right on the beach, and it will have ho.." Rachel started.

"I hope you were not going to say hot men?" Mouth said as he walk over to us. Rachel shut up and smiled sweetly at Mouth

"Of casue not, I was going to say hot whether" Rachel said as Mouth wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good" Mouth said as he kissed Rachel check and walked over to the coffee michine.  
"Totally hot guys" Rachel whipstered to me. I laughed. Rachel hadn't changed at all.

"So I am meeting Luke at the Cafe..anyone want to join me?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah I am in" I said before going to my room to take a shower and get ready.

**Haley**

Nathan and I still hadn't told anybody about me being preganant again. We were sceard of something happening again. We had decided to wait awhile before telling anybody.

"So I will drop James off at my mom's place and meet you at the Cafe" Nate said as he jump off the couch and helped me up.

"Sure, I will make sure breakfest is waiting" I smiled as I kissed Nate.

"That sounds nice" Nate smiled as he squuesed my hand and run upstairs to get James.

"Bye mommy" James shouted from the front door. I walked up to them and kissed James goodbye.

"Love you baby" I smiled as I waved at James and Nate as they headed for the car. I closed the door behide me and walked towards Nate and I room to get ready for the day.

"Morning Karen" I smiled as I entered the Cafe. Karen greeted me and I headed behide the counter to make Nate's breakfast.

**Peyton**

"Love you baby" Luke said waking me up with a kiss. I smiled when we pulled away from the kiss.

"That's a nice way to wake up" I smiled. Luke smiled.

"So are you coming with me to the Cafe, I am meeting Mouth there for breakfast" Luke asked. I sat up and looked at the time. It was 7am.

"Yeah I still have a few hours before I need to head to work" I said.

"I bet you can't wait?" Luke asked me. I nodded. I was really exicted, I was meeting my new band today and it was just so exicting. I smiled.

"I can't, I just hope I am not in over my head here" I said to Luke. Luke pulled me closer.

"No way Peyt, you are going to do so well, promise" Luke said as he kissed me on the check and pulled me out of bed.

"Okay...okay, I will go take a shower" I said pulling my arm away from Luke as I smiled.

**Luke**

Peyton and I headed out the flat and towards the Cafe. When we got there Nathan and Haley were sitting eating breakfast together.

"So where is mine?" I asked them as I jogged towards there table.

"Right in the kitchen, waiting to be cooked...by you" Haley laughed. I gave her a look and then smiled.

"Fine...no cake for you next birthday" I said. Haley looked at me strange.  
"If you say so Luke" Haley laughed.

"So you two seem rather extra happy this morning...what's going on?" Peyton asked as she sat next to Haley.

"Who us?...no nothing" Haley added in. I could now see something was going on, Haley never could lie well.

"Really Hales, you know you can't hide something from us?" I said.

"No really, it's nothing" Nate added in. Peyton and I looked at each other.

"Okay if you really want us to believe that" I said.

"We will pretend to believe you" Peyton laughed. Nate and Hales looked at each other and smiled. Something was defantly up.

**Mouth**

I kissed Rachel goodbye and Brooke and I headed for the Cafe.

_Bring...bring...bring..._

"That's mine" Brooke said as she stopped by the car.

"You can go in Mouth, I will meet you in there" Brooke said. I nodded and walked towards the door, I stopped and picked the news paper up before headed into the Cafe.

**Nathan**

Mouth headed to our table and greeted us before dropping the newspaper on the table. I looked at the headline and quickly grabbed the paper when I noticed it said something about Davis. I held the paper towards my face and my mouth dropped open in shock.

_**Brooke Davis lies about her daughters father**_

_**Brooke Davis, who was recently in an accident with her partner Chase Adams and daughetr Amy-Lee, has been lieing about her daughters father. Her daughter was killed in the accident and reports claim that Davis and Adams were driving drunk and had a head on. In more recents news it turned out that Chase Adams isn't Amy-Lee father, it happends to be her high school sweetheart Lucas Scott!**_

I couldn't believe whar I was reading, my mouth just hung open. Haley pulled the paper away from my face and looked at me worried.

"Nate...what is it?" Haley asked. I just shock my head and handed Haley the paper. She started reading it and then dropped the paper. Haley looked at me worried.

"This can't be true?" Haley asked. I nodded.

"Luke is going to freak out" I said. Haley nodded.

"But Luke hasn't even seen Brooke in 6 years, Amy was 3 years old, it has to be rubbish" Haley said. I thought about it and nodded my head.

"You right Hales, you know people always make up stories like this" I said, but I wasn't convinced, Luke did go away for awhile about three years ago, him and Peyton were having problems and how would they know Luke's name.

"What you guys reading?" Luke asked as him and Mouth bought us all coffee. Haley tryed to grab the news paper out of Lucas hand but he laughed and started reading the section on Brooke.

**Brooke**

"What?...why would you do that to me?" I shouted to Chase on the phone. He had just told me that the press knew about Amy being Lukes. I felt the tears starting in my eyes, Luke couldn't find out about this, he would never forgive me.

"You better finx this, I will make sure Luke doesn't have a newspaper" I moaned at Chase on the phone before hanging up with him. I run towards the Cafe and opened the door, Luke couldn't read todays newspaper. I opened the door to the cafe and scanned the room to see if Luke was in. I gasp in shock as I spotted Lucas...with todays paper.

**Lucas**

I couldn't be reading this, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't be Amy father. I dropped the coffee that I was holding in my hand and just started blanking at the newspaper.

"Luke it has to be a lie" Haley said trying to reason with me. I couldn't say anything back to Hales, I was in to much shock. I needed to hear from Brooke that this was a mistake. I looked up from the newspaper and spotted her.

"What the hell is this?" I shouted getting up from the chair and walking towards Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused. I wasn't sure if she was trying to fake it or if it was real.

"Tell me this isn't true?" I demand from her. Brooke pulled the paper away from me, after reading it she looked up at me and started right at me. She didn't say anything, my heart started to sink, it couldn't be true. I couldn't have been Amy's father.

"BROOKE ANSWRE ME" I shouted. The Cafe suddenly got quite and I could feel people behide me. Tears started to fill Brooke's eyes, she didn't say anything, but she didn't need to, I knew it was true. I couldn't believe I had a daughter. I put my face in my hands and the thought suddenly started to hit me. I was a father.

**Peyton**

When Luke looked so worried and I scanned over to Nathan and Haley, they looked worried to. Luke stommed over to Brooke, I didn't understand what was happening. I followed Haley, Mouth and Nate towatds Luke. Brooke started crying and Luke looked extremlly worried, suddenly I started feeling worried to. I didn't understand what was going on. Brooke and Luke just started at each other and then Brooke turned around and ran out the Cafe, but not before dropping the news paper. Mouth and I bent down to grab it and we both suddenly understood what was going on, I put my hand over my mouth in shock, Luke couldn't be Amy father and if he was...he must have been lieing to me for the last three years.

**Brooke**

I couldn't take it inside, seeing that look in Luke's eyes, I never wanted to feel like that again. I started swoloing down when I felt a cramp in my leg but before I knew somebody grabbed me by the arm.

"Where you just never going to have told me?" Luke shouted as he stopped me. I didn't say anything, the truthwas I wasn't going, some much had happened and I didn't want to bring Amy into our past, I thought I was never going to see Luke again and then before I knew to much time had pasted.

"I am sorry" I shouted, tears running down my face.

"Sorry is not going to work here Brooke, I have had a daugher for the last three years, didn't I have a right to know?" Luke shouted at me.

"I know and I am sorry Luke, as much as you don't care, you weren't there when i found out I was preganat, I was so sceard, I didn't know how to raise a baby and I was on my own, you just walk out on me, after a freaken one night stand, you couldn't have even waited for me to wake up, you just wrote a stuipd note, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again, actually after that I never wanted to see you again" I shouted to Luke.

"I still had a right to know" Luke said more camly.   
"I know and I am sorry" I said softer. I looked down and when I looked up again I saw Luke had turned around and was walking away.

"Luke don't walk away, we need to talk right now" I shouted after him.

"I can't talk to you Brooke, I am not sure I can ever talk to you again" Luke shouted at me as he conuited to walk away. I suddenly felt like my world was coming to an end, I was lossing Luke now to. I walked back to the Cafe and when I walked inside I saw Peyton and Haley sitting at the table. I walked towards them, when Peyton saw me she stood up and walked away, it didn't really bother me, I just needed Haley.

**Haley**

"Luke is Amy father?" I asked Brooke. Brooke looked up, tears were still falling down her face and she nodded sowoly at me.

"Yeah, he was" Brooke whispted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked hurt.

"I am sorry Hales, I was sceaed it would get to Luke, I know I was wrong, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone" Brooke said. I stood up.

"While you should of come up with a better plan, now becasue of you Luke will never get to meet his daughter, how could you do that to him?" I asked Brooke. I was so angry, Brooke had only thought of herself.

"Haley I am sorry, please you have to understand" Brooke pleaded with me.

"I don't think I know you anymore Brooke, I think fame has changed you and turned you again your best friends...I hope you are happy now" I said as I threw the newspaper at Brooke and headed out the door.

**Peyton**

I ran out the cafe and happend to run right into Luke.

"Luke you okay?" I asked worried.

"No, I can't believe Amy was mine, how could Brooke do this to me?" Luke asked upset.

"How can Amy be your? You havn't seen Brooke for 6 years" I remined Luke. Luke just looked right at me.

"No actuatly about three years ago, I went to New York for the weekend, I ran into Brooke" Luke told me.

"You jerk, you mean you slept with her" I said shocked. I pushed Luke away. He never said anything.

"How could you do this to me?...we never broke up Luke and you slept with Brooke?...Brooke of all people...I am sick of playing this game, i just can't do it anymore...you and Brooke desver each other...go to hell" I shouted as I ran away from Luke. I felt the tears start to fill my eyes, I needed to get away from Luucas and Brooke and everybody. I dryed my face and headed towards work, maybe it will fix my day?

**Karen**

Nathan had filled me in on what had happend. I just stood there in shock, I had a grandchild and Lucas had a daughter, it couldn't be true. I walked over to Brooke who was sitting at the table on her own.

"Is it true?" I asked Brooke. She looked sadly at me and nodded her head.

"Yeah it is, I am sorry Karen, I know I was in the wrong but I was so scread" Brooke told me as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I could understand how she was feeling, but I was worried about how Luke was going to react.

"Do you think Luke will ever forgive me?" Brooked asked worried. I shurraged my shoulders.

"I am not sure sweetie, Luke had changed alot since you were at school, I am really not sure" I said. I felt bad for saying it like that but Brooke needed to know the truth. I pulled Brooke in for a hug and she cried, I could see she was hurting!

**Peyton**

I greeted my boss and walked into my office when I noticed somebody standing in my office.

"Hi...I am the leaded of the band" a guy smiled at me as he walked closer to me. I looked at him in shock as my mouth hung open, I couldn't believe it was him.

"Peyton?" the guy said shocked. I smiled and pulled him in for a huge hug.

"Jake...oh my word, I can't believe it's you...how are you..oh how's Jenny?" I asked as I hugged Jake. I had to many shocks today.

_**hey everybody..hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't one of my best but I tryed. Thanks for everybody who has revied it means so much to me and please don't forget to review this chapter, More reviews quicker updates! Anyway thanks again and enjoy it!**_

_**Love Sam**_


	7. Brooke's decision

_A/__N__: I don't know anything...This is only a Brooke's point of view chapter...will add the others in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Brooke**

I looked around the room, that when I noticed that I was sitting on my bed at Rachel and Mouth's house. I didn't even remember how I had gotten here, but I must have found my way. My head was pounding and my heart was aching, Amy...Lucas daughter...she wasn't around anymore for me to cuddle with like I used to when Chase and I had a fright, the only thing that I could cuddle was the little teddy bear that had always been Amy's favourite, I couldn't part with it. I picked it up and held it close as the tears in my eyes poured down, in one single moment my life had turned for the worse and there wasn't anybody I could see waiting for me when things got better, which meant it wasn't going to get better. I lay my head down onto the pillow as the tears just poured from my face, all the memoires all the pain in my life come back...

_**Flashback to 3 years ago**_

_"I am going to get some coffee Lizzie" Brooke shouted to her friend as she crossed the street and walked into __starbucks_

_"Yes I would like a hot __chocolate__ please" a guy said at the counter. Brooke looked at the guy, and there was something about him, she walked over to the counting and placed her bag down._

_"You don't know where Silver street is do you?" The guy asked the cashier, I overheard him and looked up as I tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Sorry...but I live on Silver Street.."Brooke said her mouth dropped, standing right next to her was none other then their Lucas Scott._

_"LUCAS" Brooke __squealed__ as she threw her arms around Luke's neck. Lucas smiled as he hugged Brooke, he knew she was living here and come down to see her._

_"Wow...you look so grow up...pretty girl" Luke smiled as they pulled apart._

_"Pretty girl, wow I missed that" Brooke said as Luke and Brooke took a seat with their hot __chocolate__ and coffee._

_Brooke and Lucas went for a walk around the park, they had __a lot__ to catch up on. _

_"So how is Hales, Nate and that beautiful godson of ours?" Brooke asked Luke. Luke smiled._

_"Nate and Hales are good, they love raising James, he has really changed their lives..." Luke smiled._

_"I am glad, Hales of all people, she should be happy...I miss them" Brooke admited. _

_"They miss you to Brooke...even Peyton" Luke said. Brooke smiled dropped._

_"While I am really not intested in Peyton and I can't believe that you are, after everything that had happend" Brooke said._

_"Everything that has happend?...what are you talking about?" Luke asked confused. Brooke wonder to herself if Peyton had even told Luke, Brooke just shock her head, it wasn't her story to tell._

_"I just mean high school" Brooke lied. _

_" Brooke, I thought we all got over that...it's in the past" Luke said as he stopped Brooke._

_"But you and Peyton aren't in the past are you?" Brooke asked. Luke shock his head._

_"No, but we are taking a break, I think we just need time to sort out of own needs" Luke informed Brooke. Brooke nodded her head._

_"So if you stay tonight, I can take you to this really cool party...you up for it broody?" Brooke joked. Lucas laughed at the nickname, he missed Brooke calling him that._

_"I don't know if I am up for partying with a famouse fashin design, they are always to wild for me" Luke joked._

_"Not this one" Brooke teased as she pulled him arm and they went back to Brookes apartemnet._

_**End of Flashback**_

The more I rememberd the more tears fall down my face, the pain in my heart, I couldn't bear it, I couldn't bear the emptyness I kepted feeling everytime I looked at my group of friends, at James and Lily, for not being around to watch them grow up, for not being around to help Hales thought all the miscrages, for frighting with Peyton for so long and mainly for not letting Lucas meet his daughter and now it was to late, it felt funny, the day Amy was conviced was the best and worst day of my life...

_**Flashback to three years ago**_

_"That was the best party I have ever been to" a drunk Lucas laughed as Luke and Brooke walked into Brooke's apartment. "I know" Brooke laughed, Brooke was drunk to, but not as much as Luke. Luke walked over to the bedroom and lay on Brooke's bed. "I missed you Brooke" Luke said sersoily. Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked at Luke, walking closer towards him, she smiled. "I missed you to Luke, more then I relaised" Brooke said, then sat down next to Luke. "So then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?" Luke just blutted out. Brooke didn't say anything, she just shock her head swolwy. Luke leaned in and Brooke did the same, as they lips met, Brooke deeped the kiss as herself and Luke shared a passiont kiss. Luke pulled away, looking Brooke in the eyes. _

_**Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice   
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done **_

_Before any of them knew it, they lened in for another kiss, the kiss they shared was for all they had lost all these years, for all the love they shared in their years of being together. Luke wrapped his arms around Brooke as they fall onto the bed and conuited to kiss._

_**Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong **_

_"Is this the right thing?" Brooke asked Luke as he finished undressing her. Luke nodded. "I need you Brooke" Luke said. Brooke looked into Luke eyes and got the answer she was waiting for, she needed him to, she had waited for this moment for the last three years and she couldn't stop what she was feeling inside, only Lucas Scott made her feel like that. "I need you Luke...I need you so much" Brooke admited to Lucas. Luke pulled her onto him as he bought his lips towards her mouth and pulled her in for another breath taking kiss, one they none of them would forget in a long time. And as the night carryed on Lucas and Brooke were reuinted in the way they had both imaged since Brooke had lefted Tree Hill behide._

_  
__**  
A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light **_

_Lucas open his eyes and felt his head pound, he looked next to him and noticed Brooke sleeping there. His mouth dropped open, he couldn't have done it again, he couldn't have slept with Brooke when he was with Peyton. He sat up quickly and grabbed his cloths, he had to get out of there, and he had to do it before Brooke woke up, he didn't want to hurt Brooke, but he didn't want to hurt Peyton either, the truth was he loved them both and he could only have one. He grabbed a pen and wrote Brooke a note before headed for the door. He stopped once he got there and turned around to see a pecaful Brooke sleeping, he walked over to her swoloy, looking down and watching her sleep, he couldn't bear to hurt her, but they made a mistake by sleeping together, they had different lives and they both had to go in their separted dircections. He lended down and kissed her softly on the check. "I will always think of you...pretty girl" Luke whispted and with that he headed out the door, not looking back, becasue he knew if he did, he wouldn't want to leave._

_  
__**If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me   
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much **_

_Brooke opened her eyes when she heard the door close, a tear poured down her face as she heard what Luke had just said. The truth was she would always think of him to, she really thought that them sleeping together would be a good thing, and would change, they would get back together, but once again she was wrong and it hurt more and more everytime, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat up, grabbing the letter Luke wrote._

_**Brooke**_

_**Sorry I lefted while you were sleeping, I think it was for the best, we both leave in different world, you are better with yours and I am better with mine, I hope you understand...it doesn't change the fact that I love you...and I think I always will, but take care of your self Cherry, and come home soon!**_

_**Love Broody!**_

_Brooke blanked away tears, she knew he was right, but it didn't take away the pain she was feeling and the feeling was life without Lucas Scott!_

_**Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**End of flashback**_

The tears conuited to pour as that day filled my mind, everything about how I felt, how I promised myself I would never fall in love with Lucas Scott again. I also remembed when I went for a walk that day, I ended up running into Chase, I phoned Lucas and told him no hard feeling, I was still hurt, but he didn't need to know that, Chase and I ended up getting back together about 2 weeks after that and I personally thought we were happy and till that accident! Chase only found out when Amy was 6 months that she wasn't his child, we both did actualy, she didn't have the same blood type as Chase and I had remember Luke's, so I guess I was to afraid to tell Luke, but now it was my fault that he didn't even get to meet her, I had done so much harm, why had I hurt all the people I had loved? I turned to the other side as I remembered the last time I had seen Chase, the angry in his eyes that day...

_**Flashback**_

_"Brooke" Chase said as I walked into the hosptial room. Brooke knew that he had been told about Amy. "Where were you tonight Chase?" Brooke asked him striaght out. Chase looked confused. "I was at home and then I come to fetch you and Amy...why Brooke and does it really matter?" Chase asked. Brooke shock her head at Chase. "Don't lie to me...don't you dare sit here lieing when I just lost my daughter...were you drinking?" Brooke asked, trying to control the tears rolling down her checks. Chase looked stunned, he knew he was and it had probably showed in his blood test, how could he lie to Brooke...after everything he still did love her. "Yes Brooke I was" Chase admited. Brooke looked stunned. He had just admited it just like that, no compassion in his voice. "And you were with her weren't you?...I can't believe I have been so stuipd, well I have been holding onto this releanship, you were going behide my back" Brooke cryed, she managed to sit on the chair behide her, he legs were getting weaker, what had happen to her life? "What are you talking about?" Chase asked getting angry. Brooke looked at him and had this angry raising up, after everything she had gone threw with Lucas, Chase had known how she felt, how could her hurt her like he did. "She told me Chase...she told me all about the two of you...why would you do that to me?" Brooke said as she started crying again. Chase looked at her. "I'm...I'm...I'm sorry" Chase said in a almost whisper as he looked down. Brooke gasped, he had admited that to her also, she couldn't take it anymore. "I will never forgive you for this" Brooke shouted as she took my last look at Chase and dashed out the room, she wanted to be anywhere but there._

_**End of flashback**_

The more I remembred all the pain, the more it hurt in my heart, I dashed for the bathroom, taking one step and throwing up in the toilet. I felt so sick, I felt so terrible, I wasn't a nice person anymore. I spashed some water on my face and looked up in the mirror, that when I notcied in the mirror, on the oppiset side of the wall was the thing that was going to end all this for me.

I walked back to the bed, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of sleeping tables in the other, I didn't dersever to live, I had let so many people down and had been a horrible friend to everyone...I rememebered everything Peyton and I had been thought...

_**Flashback to Peyton and Brooke's fright when Brooke found out about Peyton and Lucas the first time**_

_**BROOKE ENTERS PEYTONS ROOM, PEYTON IS SITTING ON HER BED DRAWING**_

_Brooke: Hey_

_Peyton: You out late_

_Brooke: Lucky thing you finding Lucas like that. If you hadn't come along, who knows what might've happened?_

_Peyton: Everything turned out okay_

_Brooke: No, not really..._

_**PEYTON LOOKS WORRIED AT BROOKE**_

_Brooke: I don't know what hurts worse. You and Lucas sneaking around behide my back or you lying about it to my face._

_Peyton: Brooke_

_Brooke: NO...the next time you wanna steal my boyfriend. You might wanna turn that thing off_

_**PEYTON AND BROOKE LOOK AT PEYTON'S VIDEO CAM ON HER COMPUTURE**_

_Brooke: I went into his room and his computure was on. I knew you two were together. He meant everything to me Peyton. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed...now I don't really care if I see either one of you again._

_**BROOKE WALKS OUT OF PEYTON'S ROOM...LEAVING HER SITTING IN HER BED, ALMOST IN TEARS**_

_**End of flashback**_

Peyton and Luke had liked each other for along time, who was I to stand in their way and get cross when they wanted to be together, I threw my first sleeping pill in my mouth as I counited to remembering Peyton...

_**Flashback to Peyton and Brooke's fright before Haley and Nathan's wedding**_

_Peyton: Hi...where you sleep?_

_Brooke: My car...see I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me she had feeling for my boyfriend_

_**BROOKE LAUGHS**__  
Brooke: But that wasn't a dream...was it?_

_**BROOKE GRABS HER BAGS OUT OF PEYTONS CLOSET**_

_Peyton: Brooke_

_Brooke: Why now Peyton? Why would you tell me you have feeling for Lucas, now? When I have so much going on in my life, stuff that you don't even know about!_

_Peyton: Well, so do I okay? Trust me. But I didn't wish for this, all right I wished for Jake_

_Brooke: Oh, right. You wished for Jake after you wished for Pete...and then Lucas. I can not believe this is happening again_

_Peyton: It's not okay? It's not, it's just...okay, the last time..._

_Brooke: The last time? Do you hear yourself right now? The last ime you tried to steal my boyfriend? He's on the door, Peyton! He's on the damn door under me!_

_Peyton: I don't wanna steal him, okay?_

_Brooke: But you like him._

_**THEY SAY NOTHING. JUST STARE AT EACH OTHER**_

_Peyton: Brooke, I'm not gonna do anything about it okay? I'll just bury it._

_Brooke: You can't okay? It's out, it's like the time capsule. And you could of buried it and not said anything to me, so what is that about?_

_Peyton: I don't know. All right? I just...I wanted to be honest with you all right? I don't wanna make the same mistake I did last time. And you know what? You even said last night at TRIC, that you really didn't miss him!_

_**BROOKE SLAPS PEYTON AND SCREAMS AT HER**_

_Brooke: Don't you dare! Don't you dare twist my words around o make yourself feel like you are not a backstabbing two-faced-faced bitch, Peyton becasue you are and you know it!_

_**BROOKE GARBS HER STUFF AND WALKS OUT OF PEYTON'S ROOM WHILE PEYTON WATCHES HER LEAVE. SHOCKED AND ALMOST IN TEARS!**_

_**End of flashback**_

As I conuited to remembered more I put the second sleeping pill into my mouth, swolloing it down with water.

_**Flashback to last time Brooke saw Peyton**_

_"You read my post?" Peyton shouted to Brooke. Brooke threw it in Peyton face. "That's not the point...I can't believe you would actualy do that" Brooke screamed back to Peyton.  
"What was I suppose to do?...hey answer me Brooke, I am 18 years old, I have just finished high school and Lucas he is going to college in September, I didn't want to mess his life up, I wasn't ready for a baby...so I had an abortion" Peyton said. Brooke stood there shocked, it seemed like Peyton didn't even care. "And you couldn't even tell Luke...he desvser to know Peyton, it isn't fair" Brooke said. Peyton shurraged her shoulders. "I can't tell him" Peyton admited. Brooke turned around and headed towards the door. She stopped and turned around. "It's not fair to Luke, but you think you know better, you go ahead and don't tell him...but remmebered Peyton things always have a way of coming out somehow" Brooke said. Peyton didn't say anything, she knew Brooke was right but she was screard of what Lucas was going to do. "We will talk about this later...but right now I am going to have supper with Jake" Peyton said. Brooke looked shocked at Peyton. "You are having supper with Jake?...Peyton you are suppose to be dating Luke" Brooke said. Peyton nodded. "I am dating Luke...I am also keeping my opinsions open...who knows where life will take you" Peyton admited. Brooke just starred at Peyton, she couldn't believe that this was her Peyton, the girl she had been best friends with for 10 years...the girl who she knew more then herself. "So you mess myself and Luke's life up and then you still can't chose between Luke and Jake?" Brooked asked cross. Peyton didn't say anything, she looked down at her feet. "I can't believe the person you have turned into Peyton...I don't even know you anymore" Brooke repled sadly. "I guess I have changed...thats what coming into the real world does to you...this is the Peyton Swayer now" Peyton said proudly. Brooke shock her head. "Then I don't think we can be friends anymore...it's over Peyton, this time for good" Brooke said as she turned around and walk out the door, Peyton never ran after her!_

_**End of Flashback**_

As I remembered is how I felt that day. I popped another pill in my mouth, I started getting dizy, the room was spinning. I swowly lay down, placing my head on the pillow, something about this feeling was making me feel a little better, like this pain was going to go away and I was going to be with Amy again. As I conuited to put more pills in my mouth, Lucas come to my mind, he was the only guy who made me feel speical, when I was with him, life was better, more exicting and it gave me hope...but the one pain I never wanted to feel again was when Lucas cheated on me. I pooped another pill as the mermioe come to my mind...

_**Flashback to when Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton **_

_**Lucas knocks on Brooke's bedroom door, then enters, Brooke is laying down on her bed, she sit up and looks at Lucas**_

_Brooke: What part of stay away from me do you not understand?_

_Lucas: Just give me 60 seconds_

_Brooke: I'm sorry, but arument cutoff was 9:00_

_Lucas: I don't want to argue, you don't even have to say anything..Just listen!_

_**BROOKE SIGHS**_

_Lucas: My dad didn't want me okay?...not just that he didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born. Now I always thought that when I started a family, I'd be older and settled, but so did my mom_

_Brooke: Lucas_

_Lucas: No...this whole thing scares the hell out of me okay, but whatever you decided to do, I'll be there, and if you not ready, then you're not ready. But if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father. I'll be there always. I promise you. I wont let you down._

_**BROOKE STARTS TO CRY**_

_Lucas: Hey_

_Brooke: I lied_

_Lucas: What?_

_Brooke: I'm not preganat_

_Lucas: But I saw the test_

_Brooke: I know, but then when the doctor called he said I wasn't preganat. He said that can happen._

_Lucas: Oh no..no...no..no...I was standing right there when he called_

_Brooke: And you just called me a slut_

_Lucas: So you lied to me to punish me? How could you do that?"_

_Brooke: How could you cheat on me with my best friend?_

_Lucas: Brooke I never meant to hurt you_

_Brooke: That doesn't really matter Lucas, casue in the end, it all hurts just the same!_

_**End of flashback**_

Lucas smiling face, those stunning blue eyes, the way he used to look at me and the joy I felt when I was in his arms came running threw my head as I smiled, I started getting more tried, I remmebered the way Lucas was so gental to me the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding, the same day I told him that I didn't want to be his girlfriend...which I regrted everyday since then...

_**Flashback to Nathan and Haleys wedding**_

_Lucas: Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me. Okay I understand that you didn't know about the kiss and I'm sorry for sprining it on you, but I meant what I said. It didn't mean anything_

_Brooke: A kiss always means something_

_Lucas: Okay maybe you are right but it wasn't a romantic moment and you would know if..._

_Brooke: If what? I was there...as you so sweetly pointed out at the party, the party that I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I?_

_**BROOKE LOOKS THOUGHT ALL THE PURSE SHE HAS MADE FOR EVERYBODY, LOOKING FOR HER ONE**_

_Lucas: Is it impossible for you to forgive me?...I forgave you_

_Brooke: For what?_

_Lucas: For sleeping with Chris Keller._

_**BROOKE LOOKS SHOCKED**_

_Brooke: And you know what, Lucas? I loved you for that. You had such gace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip_

_Lucas: No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I just need you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. But a part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting...waiting to push me away_

_Brooke: Oh great. You kiss Peyton again, and I'm pushing you away! Gosh...why did I make everybody identical purse as a wedding gifts?_

_Lucas: I love you, Brooke. I don't know how else to say it_

_Brooke: How about how you show it? I am not pushing you away Lucas. I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Okay why didn't you tell me about the kiss? And why didn't you call me while you were away? And why don't you ever let me all the way in? _

_**BROOKE STARTS TO CRY**_

_Brooke: We have to go and give our toasts now, about love_

_**BROOKE STARTS TO WALK AWAY**_

_Lucas: Please don't be mad Brooke_

_**BROOKE TURNS TOWARDS LUCAS**_

_Brooke: Not made Lucas, I'm not mad_

_**BROOKE WALKS OUT LEAVING LUCAS STANDING BY HIMSELF**_

_**End of flashback**_

I was getting more and more tried, I could hear all these people voice in my head, I don't know what they were saying, but they seemed sad, I guess maybe it was everybody I had hurt, I was tried, I wanted to sleep, but I also knew that when I woke up I wouldn't have Luke stunning blue eyes staring at me, or Peyton's scarsistic commets, Haley beautiful voice talking to me, Nathan's tenderness, the way he cares for you, Rache;s bitchness and Mouth's helpness...I knew that if i closed my eyes now, I would be gone and out of this pain...I thought of one last thing...

_**Flahsback to Brooke and Lucas**_

_**Brooke is lieing on Lucas bed. Lucas walks in.**_

_Luke: Hey pretty girl_

_Brooke: Hey...I was going to sleep in my car, but I heard a noice and I think it was a bear or something_

_Luke: Well, where were you parked?_

_Brooke: Right outside there_

_**LUKE LAUGHS AND CLIMBS ONTO THE BED WITH BROOKE**_

_Luke: Well, have I told you how much I love you today?_

_Brooke: Not really_

_Luke: Well I do...and even when I don't tell you, it means a lot to me to know you're there. It means everything._

_Brooke: I am here. We both are._

_Luke: I know, And it's good being here. Especially with you._

_Brooke: I wish that it was me. I know that's horrible and I know that's selfish, but I watched you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan and sometimes I just wish you could rescue me_

_Luke: From what?_

_Brooke: From all of it_

_Luke: Okay, then I will, if you promise to rescue me back_

_Brooke: I promise_

_**LUCAS AND BROOKE KISS**_

_**End of Flashback**_

All I remembered was Lucas promise and guess what, he never stuck to it. I swolwy started to dift off into a sleep, holding on tight to Amy's teddy bear as Lucas face filled my mind and Lucas promised run thought my head!

_"Brooke: I wish that it was me. I know that's horrible and I know that's selfish, but I watched you rescue Peyton, and you told me you rescued Dan and sometimes I just wish you could rescue me_

_Luke: From what?_

_Brooke: From all of it_

_Luke: Okay, then I will, if you promise to rescue me back_

_Brooke: I promise_"

**Hey everybody...**

**So sorry it's been so long since the last update, I had mini exams this week and this chapter has been really hard to write, I personally don't think it's as good as it should be, but I can't get it any better, hope you all enjoyed this story! Once again thanks for the reviews, I love them and please review more and more and more...HEHEHE! Anyway sorry the others aren't in it, next chapter promise and it will be up shortly, anyway hope you enjoyed and please review! Also so sorry for the spelling mistakes! I am very bad...I know! Sorry!!!**

**Love Sam**

**Feels like home to me- Chantal (Not to sure the surname)**


	8. Finding Brooke

_A/__N__: The others will be doing these thing while Brooke was trying to kill herself, it just in two different chapters._

**Peyton**

After Jake and I chatted for awhile at the office we decided to go for some coffee, I had meet the rest of his band and they all seemed like great people. I was getting more and more excited about managering them. After our coffee Jake walked me home.

"Thanks for walking me home Jake" I smiled sweetly at him. Jake nodded.

"It's no problem at all, I loved catching up anyway...Jenny would love to see" Jake said. My smiled brighter at the mention of Jenny. I really loved that little girl.

"I would love to see her" I add in. Jake nodded.

"I will bring her around...soon" Jake smiled. I gave Jake a quick hug and we started walking in our own ways.

"Jake..." I shouted as I turned around and saw Jake stop

"Yeah" he said.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you today...it really helped me" I said. Jake smiled.

"Any time Peyton...anytime" he smiled and walked away. I just stood there starring at him, I couldn't believe that I had seen him. I took a deep breath and walked towards our apartment. I stopped when I noticed Luke sitting on the floor just near the front door. He had his head buried in his hands, he hadn't even noticed me standing there. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Luke had gone be hide my back and seen Brooke and then never even told me. I tried to say something but nothing would come out my mouth, Luke then noticed me standing there and looked sadly at me. My heartbroken, Luke's face was filled with tears and he looked so lost. I looked away, I wanted to feel sorry for him, but I just couldn't admit that to him.

"Peyton...talk to me" Luke voice filled the air. I put the key into the door and opened our apartment, walking right in without saying anything to him.

"Peyton" Luke shouted but I didn't go back, I closed the door and sat against it, not letting Luke into the apartment. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and the tears fall donw my face as I slip to the floor, just wanting this feeling to go away.

**Luke**

"Peyton" I shouted as I tried to get into our apartemnet. But she had locked it again, there was no way I could get into that apartment. I sat down on the floor and dug my face deeped into my hands. So much had happened in just one day...so much had changed. I thought of Peyton and Brooke and then I thought of Amy...Amy...my daughter...I still couldn't get that to sink in, I was a father and I never even to got meet my daughter...did she have my eyes...or my chin...she was suppose to change the world one day and now I was never going to look into her eyes, see her smiled, stroke her hair...watch her grow up and suddenly I had this angry raising inside of me...this was all Brooke's fault...if she had told me...I'd still have my daughter with me now...I couldn' take it anymore and next minute I just felt the rest of my tears fall and I realised that I was NEVER going to meet my daughter.

After awhile I stood up and decided to go for a walk. I knew Peyton wouldn't let me in the apartment and I wasn't going to sit around all day. I wasn't sure where to go, but I just needed time to think.

**Peyotn**

I could hear Lucas walk away, I wanted to run after him but I just couldn't. He had to know how he had hurt me, but I did feel sorry for him. Image finding out you had a daughter but knowing you could never meet her. I suddenly remembered the right Brooke and I had that summer, it was becasue I had a miscrage and here Brooke was, having a daughter with Lucas and never telling him, she was so two-faced. I suddenly felt angry, how could she be angry with me if shedone the same thing. I grabbed my cost off the hanger and headed out. It was about time Brooke and I had a sersiouly talk and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

****

**Rachel**

"These photo's are beautiful" I said to the photography as he downloaded the pictures to his laptop.

"Thanks Rach...but I can't have all the credit" Mark said. I smiled before running towards me cellphone that was ringing.

"Rachel" I said answering it. My mouth dropped as Mouth told me the story about Brooke and Luke, I couldn't believe that Brooke would hide such a big thing like that. I had agreed to meet Mouth at Karen's in an hour. After I hung up the phone I went back to looking at the photos, but Brooke was on my mind, I was so worried about her...I really wanted to be there for her, Brooke was like a sister to me. After about an hour I headed to Karen's.

**Luke**

I had spent the last half and hour at the rivercourt, I could still see the names on the ground, remembereing when we all promised to come back 4 years later, we all had expect Brooke. I knew Brooke must have been hurting, it was tought being all alone, I felt it so often, Peyton and I weren't happy together, we just acted like we were, I missed feeling the way I felt when I was with Brooke, I knew that she loved me and I knew I loved her to, but after what she done, how could I ever forgive her. I started walking back to Peyton and my apartment when I found myself at Rachel and Mouth's house. I tried to walk away but I suddenly had this urge to talk to her, I wanted to know why she did it...but mostly I wanted to know about her...about my daughter Amy. I walked up the stairs and stopped when I saw Peyton sitting there. She looked up when she saw me and stood up.

"Peyton..." I shouted towards her. She stopped and turned around.

"What Luke...what do you want from me?" Peyton asked annoyed.

"I want to make sure you are oay" I added.

"What?...of casue I am okay Luke...why would you even think otherwise...it's not like you care" Peyton said annoyed again.

"I am sorry I hurt you...I didn't mean it" I said. Peyton never said anything, she just tured around and started walking down the stais.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Anyway where but here" Peyton said angry.

"But you come to see Brooke...please don't leave" I begged her.

"She has a "speical" guy here now...you guys can have each other" Peyton said angry before she conuited down the stais, I wanted to go after her but I just lefted it, she need time to let it all sink in. I walked closer towards the apartement, I wonder if Brooke was even here, once I got to the door, I decided not to go in, it was just going to make things worse. I turned the other way when I almost walked into Peyton. I was shocked to see her here.

"Where is she?" Peyton asked me.

"I don't know...I didn't go in" I said. Peyton walked past me and walked inside the apartment, the extra key was always under there mat for the group to get in and out of their aprtemnet. Peyton opened the door and marched right into the aptment, I followed her inside, but it didn't look like she was home. I saw Peyton walk into the lounge.  
"It doesn't look like she is here" Peyton said as she headed for the front door. I walked towards her room, and knocked slighly on the door and pushing it open, I saw Brooke on the bed, I think she was sleeping, I walked in swoly. I stood by her bed and started to pull the covers over her, even after everything she had done to me, I still loved her. But that's when I relaised something was wrong...she started to whisper something...something about "From all of it". I looked at Brooke and next minute she started having a fit, I shouted for Peyton as I pulled Brooke closer, trying to stop the fit, Peyton come running in, terrified look on her face and before Peyton and I knew it, the fit had stopped and a empty bottle of sleeping pills fall on the floor. Peyton picked the bottle up. It hit us both, Brooke had just overdoesed herslef.

"BROOKE" Peyton screams as I picked Brooke up and run towards Peyton car. We needed to get her to a hosptial NOW!

**Haley**

"Why would she tell us that Luke was Amy's father?" I asked Nathan as we sat on the bed a few hours after we found out at the cafe. Nathan pulled me closer into his arms and hugged me.

"I don't know Hales...but I don't want you to get stressed out with the baby and all" Nate said worried. I nodded my head.

"I know...and dont' worry, this baby is coming home" I said smiling as I looked at Nathan. He smiled. I lay back down on his chest. The news about Amy was starting to sink in now, I was still upset with Brooke, but I wasn't angry like before. I wanted to go see Brooke and tell her I was sorry, but then Nathan come home and we sat on our bed watching a dvd instead.

"I am going to phone Brooke" I said jumping up and carefully getting off the bed. Nate nodded and conuited to watch the tv.

"I hope she is okay" I said to myself as the phone just rang, I suddenly started to get worried. Nathan's phoned rang and Nate ran to answere it while I tried Brooke again.

"What?" Nathan asked worried. I hang up from Brooke's phone and walked towards Nathan, I suddenly had this bad thing, Nathan looked worried. After he hung up he grabbed his jacket.

"Nathan" I asked worried.

"We need to go now" Nathan said grabbing my jacket.

"What's wrong...it isn't James is it?" I asked a sudden fear.

"No Hales...it's not James...it's Brooke...she overdoesed" Nathan said. I signed with relife when Nathan said James was fine, but my heat almost stopped when he said Brooke and overdoesed. Nathan caught me before I could calaspe.

"Hales...think the baby" Nathan said trying ti calm me down.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Luke and Peyton just rushed her to the hopstial, that was Peyton she said we need to get down there" Nathan said. We both headed down the stairs and out thr front before before getting into the car and heading for the hopstail. This was all my fault, if only I was there for her...I couldn't lose her..I just couldn't!

**Mouth**

I was waiting in the cafe for Rachel.

"So where is Brooke?" Karen asked me as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"I don't know...I havn't seen her since she run out, I hopes she is okay" I said. Karen nodded and walked towards the counter. I saw Rachel runnin towards the door, I stood up and when I saw her but when she opened the door I knew something was wrong.

"We need to go now, something wrong with Brooke" Rachel blutted out as she opened the door. Karen and I looked worried at Rachel and both run towards her.

"What?" Karen asked.

"She overdoese" Rachel said, the tears were running down her face. I grabbed Rachel's hand and we both head out.

"Deb please look after the cafe...I will be back" Karen shouted as the three of us headed to the hosptial.

**Peyton**

Luke raced Brooke into the hopstial while I phoned everbody to come down, when I hung up with Rachel and I run towards Luke, who was waiting for news on Brooke.

"What's going on?" I asked worried. Luke shock his head.

"I am not sure, they said they will let us know as soon as they know" Luke said. I watched Luke, he looked so worried, not that I wasn't, but he looked like he life was going to end. I stood back as I watched Luke walk to every doctor, just to find out if they had news on Brooke, he truly loved her and why didn't I understand that in the begging.

"The people for Brooke Davis" the doctor said as he walked out the room. Luke and I walked straight towards him.

"Yes" Luke asked worried. I was afriad of what they were going to say.

"We have her on some michines to pump out her stomica, we don't know how things are looking for her, at the moment it's just to hang in there, I will keep an close eye on her, otherwise all there is to do is pray...she is very lucky you found her when you did...5 more minutes tops and she would have been gone...so just hang in there" The doc said, trying to rusume Luke and I. We both nodded our head.  
"Thanks doctor" Luke said as the doctor walked away. I watched Luke pacing around the waiting area, all we couold do now was wait, but how long could we all wait for? I walked up to Luke and wrapped my arms around him, trying to help him the best way I could. Why had Brooke and I been frighting for so long? and most important, was I going to get another chance to say I am sorry? Before I reliased what was happening I felt tears running down my face, I was crying again!

**Haley**

Nathan and I raced into the hopstial, we spotted Luke and Peyton hugging and I suddenly got this fear that Brooke was worse then I know. I run towards Luke, Nathan trying to keep up.

"WHAT HAPPEND?" I shouted, trying to keep quite as I could.

"Hales" Luke said, I could see he was crying, I hopped she was okay.

"Don't tell me something is wrong?" I asked screard.

"She is alive at least, they are pimping out her stomica, and we just have to wait and see" Luke informed me. I threw my arms around Luke, I was so sceard, it was worst then I thought, Luke hugged me tighter as I clung onto his for dear life!

**Hey everyone...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys have to say! You are all AWESOME!!! Anyway sorry this chaper isn't very long, but I hope you all review it! Next chapter will be up soon, I will even try for tomorrow! Anyway have a great sunday! Enjoy!!!**

**Love Sam**


	9. Waiting at the hosptial

**Nathan**

I watched Haley and Luke hugging, I knew Hales would be fine with them, so I walked in the other direction, I asked the nurse where Brooke's room was and she took me there. I opened the door and walked up to her bed. She just lay there, so still, so unlike Brooke Davis, why had she done this?...we couldn't lose her!

**Haley**

I hugged Luke, he was taking it worse then me.

"Luke we have to stay positive" Peyton said as Luke and I looked at Peyton. I nodded.

"Yeah, you know Brooke, she is a strong person, she is going to be fine" I half smiled, trying to concince myself just as much as Luke. I helped Luke to sit down and I sat next to him.

"I didn't mean all the things I said to her" Luke whispered, just loud enought so I could hear him. I nodded my head.

"Brooke knows that" I manged to say, but thinking just want Luke was, I said some horrible things to her. I pulled Luke closer and just hugged him, Brooke had to be okay!

**Rachel**

Mouth, Karen and I come running in. I saw Haley and Luke sitting on the chair and Peyton was standing on her own, looking very worried.

"Peyton" I said as I grabbed her arm. Peyton looked at me, I could see she had been crying.

"She didn't..." I started.

"No..no" Peyton stopped me.

"She is stable at the moment, they pumping her stomica out, we will only know in the next few hours" Peyton told Mouth, Karen and I. Mouth pulled me into his arms. I couldn't lose Brooke!

**Karen**

I sat on the other side of Luke.

"We all just have to stay postive...Broooke is strong" I said trying to stay postive myself.

"Yeah we all know how postive she is...she can beat any of us" Haley joked. Luke just nodded.

"Where is Nathan?" I asked Haley looking around the room. Haley just shurraged.

**Lucas**

I could hear my mom and Hales talking but I wasn't listen to what they were saying. I couldn't believe what I had to said to Brooke and now I was sceard that I couldn't take it back. I couldn't lose my daughter and Brooke in one day, it just wasn't suppose to end like this?

**Peyton**

I watch Luke, he looked so worried. I couldn't help and think about how life had turned out, the whole time Luke and Brooke were suppose to be together. How did it turn up me with Luke and Brooke with Luke's child. It was always me standing in the way of Luke and Brooke. I thought back on the secreat I had been keeping from Luke for years now...it just wasn't fair, but telling him now wouldn't be fair either. I couldn't take this hopstial, it was the same hosptial my mom died in and it was Brooke who looked after me then. I felt the tears run down my face, I couldn't take this place, I had to get out now.

**Mouth**

Rachel and I sat down on the other chair. Rachel hadn't said anything, but then again nobody did, we all just sat there, in our own thought. I looked at Peyton, I could see she wasn't taking this well and next minute the tears just run down her face and she run out. I turned to Rachel.

"I will be right back" I said as I kissed her on the head and took after Peyton.

"Peyton wait" I said from behide her. She stopped and turned around.

"I can't be here" Peyton cried I pulled her in for a hug.

"Brooke's going to be alright" I said trying to calm her down.

"And what if I never get to say goodbye like with my mom" Peyton cried heveier. That's when I remember that her mom died in this hosptial. I hugged her tighter.

"It's going to be fine...we are all here" I said. Peyton pulled away and took off running.

"Peyton" I shouted as loud as I could but nothing, she was gone.

**Peyton**

I had to get away from Mouth and everything about this place, so I took off running, I didn't even know where I was running to, but befroe I knew I had already. I stopped just by the door, I knew I had hurt him when I chose Luke, but one thing I always knew and that he was always there for me...and right now I needed him...I needed Jake!

**Jake**

"Daddy" Jenny wined. I smiled down at my daughter who was lieing on the couch watching cartoons.

"What?" I asked her.

"You in my way" Jenny moaned. I laughed and relaised I was standing in front of the tv.

"Sorry Miss Princess" I joked as I bent down and started tickling her. Jenny laughed and started kicking her legs.  
"Noooo...daddy" Jenny laughed.

_Bring_

I jumped up to get the door.

"This is not over" Jenny laughed as I walked away. I smiled and answered the door...

"Peyton?" I asked shocked. She didn't look good and she was in tears.

"Jake" was all Peyton managed to before falling into my arms in tears.

**Nathan**

I walked back to where the whole gang where sitting. Rachel, Mouth and Karen where there now, but I couldn't find Peyton.

"Nathan" Haley said as she walked up to me. I kissed her head and gave her a hug.

"Where were you?" Haley asked me.

"Just around" I lied, I didn't want them to know what kind of state Brooke was in. Haley lent against me.

"I am sceard Nate" Haley admited as a tear started falling down her face.   
"You have to be strong...Hales, just think of this baby" I said as I rubbed my hand on her stomica. Haley nodded.

"Lucas Scott?" the doctor said as he walked into the waiting room. Luke jumped up.

"How is she?" Luke asked. We all gather around, waiting to hear the news!

_**Hey guys...**_

_**oh my word I am so so so so so sorry that it's has taken so long for the next chapter, It wont happend again! Anyway hope you all like this chapter and please review to let me know! Thanks for reading it once again, hope you havn't given up on this story yet!!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Sam**_


End file.
